The Metal Alchemist
by Ed FanGirl
Summary: A FMA fan attempts human transmutation trying to bring back her parents but ends up with her older brother in the world of FMA. EdxOc Based on original FMA. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : Introduction

_I Do Not Own FMA_

Mitsuki POV

"Yay! FMA time!" I yelled exited because I have been soo addicted to the show. It was my very first anime show that I ever watched.

Oh, yeah! My name is Mitsuki Lopez and I am 12 years old. I'm not an don't have an average height for my height which means I'm shorter than average girls at my age.

My most favorite character in FMA is the one and only Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist! He is just soo cute! Oh and also Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother. He is sweet!

When FMA was over I decided to draw a transmutation to see if it actually works. So I ran into the living room with a piece of chalk. I then finished drawing and was about to clap my hands when…

"Hey squirt what are you doing?'' I heard someone ask. "Eeeeekkkkk!" I screamed. I then turned around to see my big brother, Aaron. He was the only family I had since my parents died in a car crash when I was 5. He is also 14 years old. I glared at him. "Aaron! You scared me half to death! And don't call me squirt!" I yelled at him.

I then clapped my hands and placed them on the edge of the circle. It then stated to glow. When the light died down I saw that I had made a doll. "It actually worked…" I murmured and that caught Aaron's attention.

Aaron's POV

I was in my room bored and decided to see what Mitsuki was up to. I walked down stairs and saw that she was sitting on the living room floor. I then noticed a weird circle drawn on the floor. "Hey squirt what are you doing?" I asked which made her scream. "Eeeeeekkkkk!" and that's when she noticed me.

She glared at me and yelled. "Aaron! You scared me half to death! And don't call me squirt!" she then clapped her hands and placed them on the edge of the weird circle. To my surprise it actually started to glow. When the light died down it revealed a doll.

"It actually worked…" I heard Mitsuki murmur.

"What did you do?" I asked her. "I'm not telling you!" she said as she ran down to the basement. "Whatever." I then turned on the T.V.

Mitsuki's POV

"I can't believe it! It actually worked!" I said happy. "Maybe I can bring back mom and dad! Yeah I'll try it!" my mind was made up. Tonight I was going to commit the ultimate taboo in alchemy, human transmutation.

That Night~

"It's time." I had finish drawing the human transmutation circle and added all the ingredients. "Now, all I need to add is my blood." I then ran up to the kitchen. I then looked around to see if Aaron wasn't looking and took a small knife. I then ran back down to the basement unaware that someone had seen me.

Aaron's POV

I was sitting on the living room couch waiting for Mitsuki to get out of the basement so that I could tell her to go to sleep. I then checked the clock. 10pm. I was about to go to the basement when I then see Mitsuki sneak in to the kitchen. She the looked around obviously to check if anyone was looking.

I then noticed she grabbed something from the drawer. She then pulled out something shiny and pointy. My eyes widen. She had a knife and ran back to the basement. 'What is she doing?!' I then followed her.

Mitsuki's POV

I had the knife and then made a small cut on my finger and dropped some blood into the circle. "Okay, time to bring you back mom….dad…" I smiled. I then got on my knees and clapped my hands. I then took a deep breath and placed them on the edge of the circle.

It then started glowing. "Yes! Its working!" that's when I felt something wasn't right. I then felt pain in my right arm. My eyes widen in horror. It was disappearing. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. Tears then started dripping down my face.

The light then died down. "No! This can't be happening!" I yelled. I then noticed two bodies laying on the circle. "Mom? Dad?" I asked scared. That's when I saw what it was. It wasn't my mom or dad it was horrible. Their was one of those things that Ed had transmuted except they were two! And they were staring at me reaching out to me. Their hands then dropped and started a giant pool of blood.

"NO! What have I done! What have I created?! MOM! DAD!" I then heard something before the world went black. "MITSUKI!" _Aaron…_

Aaron's POV

I was standing in the door way seeing Mitsuki poor some of her blood on the circle. "Okay, time to bring you back…mom…dad…" my eyes widen. 'What does she mean bring them back?' I then saw her clapped her hands and place them on the edge of the huge weird circle that had so many designs in it. It then started glowing. "Yes! Its working!" I heard Mitsuiki say. I then noticed a change in her face. Was it fear…? My eyes then widen in horror when I saw Mitsuki's right arm disappearing!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain.

I noticed that she started to cry. "No! This can't be happening!" She yelled. She then looked towards the circle when the light died down. I also looked over. "Mom? Dad?" I heard her ask scared. I almost fainted when I saw what was in the circle. It was two deformed bodies with glowing eyes and they were both looking at Mitsuki.

They reaching out to her until their hands fell and a pool of blood formed beneath them. "NO! What have I done! What have I created?! MOM! DAD!" 'Wait… she made those… things?!' I then saw her fall to conscious. That's when white light came blinding me. "MITSUKI!" I yelled and ran towards her. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Elric Brothers

_I Do Not Own FMA_

Mitsuki's POV

I opened my eyes and that I was in a white room in front of a gate. I immediately recognized it. "Hello." I turned around to see where the voice had came from and saw Truth right in front of me. "Truth…" I was scared, the white body was right before me with a grin and no eyes. "Ah, hello there little girl. You know the law of alchemy. Equivalent Exchange and in return you see the truth."

I was about to say something when suddenly the gate opened and long black thin arms grabbed me and started pulling me in. I struggled and kick but it was no use. I screamed. _SLAM!_ The gate closed. I then screamed more as I started to fall and saw a bunch of images with information go into my head that made my head ache.

"Please stop! Its too much information! It hurts!" I begged. It then stopped and I saw two forms ahead of me. It was mom and dad! "MOM! DAD!" I tried to reach towards them but then noticed the arms pull my right arm right out my body! Then everything went black.

Aaron's POV

"Ugh… what happened?" I then remembered and stoop up fast. That's when I noticed I was in some place that wasn't familiar. I then noticed something on the ground next to me. "Mitsuki!" she was laying on the ground missing her right arm all bloody. I started to panic. 'No! I can't lose her too!' I then picked her up in my arms. 'I need help and fast!' I then noticed some people behind us.

"Hey! I need help! Please!" I yelled. That had caught their attention. They then started running towards us. It was a short boy with a red coat and next to him a and armor. The golden haired boy noticed my sitter and I saw the fear in his eyes but quickly changed back.

"Come on follow me! I know someone who could help!" with that I started following them running behind them.

Ed's POV

Al and I were walking to Winry's so that I could have my automail tuned up when we then heard someone yell for help. We both then ran up to the boy and that's when I noticed a girl in his arms covered in blood missing a right arm. "Come on follow me! I know someone who could help!" I then started running with Al and the boy chasing behind me.

At Winry's~

"Winry! Granny! We need help!" I then saw Winry and granny open the door. "What's wrong Ed?" that's when they both noticed the boy and the girl. "Get in and take her up stairs to the guest room quickly." granny Pinako ordered and that's what we did.

Mitsuki's POV

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a familiar room but couldn't remember. I then tried to sit up and winced in pain. That's when I noticed my right arm was gone and remembered what had happened. "Mitsuki?! Are you okay?!" I turned around and saw Aaron sitting in a chair next to the bed I was sitting on. "Yeah I'm okay." I replied.

The door then opened and what I saw shocked me. "I see your alright." it was Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist and his younger brother Alphonse Elric. "No way…" I murmured but Aaron heard. "What's wrong Mitsuki?" he asked. I then pointed at Ed. "Your Edward Elric!" I yelled. I then pointed at Al. "And you're his younger brother Alphonse!" "Wait… you know them?" Aaron asked confused. "How the heck do you know our name!" Ed asked as he glared at me. I just kept on looking at him and Al. "Um… if you don't mind me asking where are you guys from?" Al asked.

Aaron's POV

'How the heck does Mitsuki know them?' "Um… if you don't mind me asking where are you guys from?" the armor named 'Alphonse' asked. "We are from Portland, Oregon." I replied. They both looked me confused.

"Portland Oregon? Never heard of it." I was shocked. "Where are we then?" I asked. "We are in Resembool in other words Amestris." The short golden haired boy named 'Edward' replied. "WHAT?!" was all I could say. "Actually we aren't from here." we all turned our attention towards Mitsuki who was still sitting on the bed. "What do you mean your not from here?" Alphonse asked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." she replied. "Try me." Ed challenged. Mitsuki sighed. "Fine. We are from… the other side of the gate…" She whispered the last part. I myself was extremely confused by what she meant by 'other side of the gate' thing. There was a silence until… "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Mitsuki's POV

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'' Ed yelled which made me flinch. "Prove it." Ed suddenly said with a serious expression. I closed my eyes as I stated to explain what had happened. "So you saw it too… the truth." Ed whispered as he looked at me.

I looked at the floor in shame. It was my fault that this happened. I could have hurt Aaron the only family I have. I then got an idea. "Hey Edward." he then looked at me. "Yeah." I then got on my knees in front of him with my hands together. "Please take me as your pupil! I know a little bit of alchemy but not enough!" I begged which shocked him cause I used some of the same words that he and Al told Izumi. "No." he said bluntly getting out of his shocked state. "Please!" "Why do you want to learn anyways?!"

"So that I could become a state alchemist!" I yelled at him. Which shocked him and mostly it made him mad.

Aaron's POV

'State alchemist? What's that?' "What's a state alchemist?" I asked. That's when Ed all of a sudden slammed his hands hard on the desk which made Mitsuki jump. "Why the hell would you want to be a dog of the military?!

Your just a girl stupid!" Ed yelled at Mitsuki. I was shocked and mad. 'Why the hell would Mitsuki want to be part of the military?! She could kill herself!' "I want to be part of the military because I want get my body back and make everything back to normal! That's all I want! Just like you and Al are…" Mitsuki yelled but whispered the last part.

Mitsuki's POV

I looked straight at Ed's eyes with determination, then he finally gave up. "Fine, anyways I'm going to be taking the test also anyways." Ed sighed. "Yes!" I was so happy! But Aaron wasn't.

"First off lets get you an automail." We all looked over to the door and saw Winry and granny Pinako. I smiled nervously. "Okay." Pinako then drove out the brothers and Aaron so that they could let me do the surgery.

"This is going to hurt." Winry said placing the automail arm where she was going to connect with my nerves. "At the count of three." "One…" I gulped. "Two…" and. "Three!" _Bang!_ all I felt was so much pain but had to resist not to scream in pain. 'I need to be strong enough to get me and Aaron back home safely and get my arm back!'

"Wow! You didn't scream in pain! You are just like Ed, strong!" Winry announced. "Three days." I said. "What?" I looked at them with a grin.

"I'm going to Central in three days! To become a state alchemist!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Alchemy Exam

_I Do Not Own FMA_

Aaron's POV

"Hey Ed? What's a state alchemist?" I asked the golden haired boy who was leaning against the wall. "A state alchemist is where alchemist go so that they can become part of the military." "Then why does my little sister want to become one?" he looked down at the floor. "Probably about what she said, get her body back to normal and go back to where you guys came from."

"Yeah, but she could get killed out there!" I argued. "Don't worry! I'm going to teach her how to fight and more about alchemy while Winry and Pinako are working on my automail." Ed replied.

At the Dinner Table~ Mitsuki's POV

"Hey Al why don't you get out of that armor so that you could eat?" Aaron asked which caused both brothers to panic. "Well you see it's for-" Ed began but was cut off by me. "-his alchemy training right Al?" I asked looking at him. "Y-Yes…" Al stuttered in response.

I then felt someone glaring at me and turned to see Aaron looking at me quite mad. "What's wrong Aaron?" I asked wondering why he was mad. "You didn't drink your damn milk Mitsuki!" I pouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "You know I don't like that stuff it taste like water except it's white! Yuck!" I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"So that's why she is short…" I heard Winry whisper to herself. "This is a normal height for girls from my place!" 'Lie!' I thought to myself. "Liar." I heard Aaron murmur. "Oh Shut Up!"

Ed's POV

I watched as Mitsuki and her brother Aaron argued. 'Well at least I'm not the only one who doesn't like milk…' "Hey Mitsuki, ready for training?" I asked and earned a smile from her. "Yep!"

Later that Day~ Mitsuki's POV

"Ugh… I'm soo tired!" I thought training would be easy! Well that's what it looked like, but I at least got used to it. I was able to keep up with both Ed and Al. "That went better than expected! You did better than I thought!" Ed complimented me with a thumbs up. "Yeah you did great!" Al agreed. "Thanks! Is it time to learn about alchemy now?" I asked. They nodded.

3 Days Later~ At the Train Station

Mitsuki's POV

"Bye Winry! Bye Pinako! Thanks for everything!" I waved as the train started to move. "Come back and visit sometime!" Winry called back. "We will!" During the three days I had spent training and learning more about alchemy.

Aaron has been acting really weird. He has been avoiding me and whenever he looks at me he looks angry and I always wonder why. 'Could it be that he is mad at me because I had tried to bring back our parents and instead brought us here? I wouldn't blame him.' I thought sadly.

"Hey Mitsuki, are you ready to take the written exam?" Al asked which caused me to freeze. "Test? You mean like on a paper?" I asked scared to find out. "Yes, you have to go thru that first then you show them you transmute something." 'This is bad! I suck at these kinds of exams!'

"Hey we are here!" Ed announced as the train stopped at the station. "Okay let's go!"

Central~ Mitsuki's POV

"Wow! It's bigger than I thought!" I yelled as we walked towards Central Command. "Yeah this place is pretty big." Aaron agreed looking around. We then went up to the gates and Ed told the man that he needed to see Lt. Col. Roy Mustang and he lead us to his office.

"Come in!" A voice was heard from the other side of the door. We entered and there sat Roy Mustang on his desk. He smiled. "Ah, the Elric brothers. So you decided to take the exam am I right?" He asked. "Yes but it would only be me and her." Ed pointed at me which kinda surprised me. "And who might you two be?" He asked noticing Me and Aaron.

"I'm Mitsuki Lopez and this is my older brother Aaron." "So you are planning to also take the exam also?" I looked at him. "Yes sir." He then asked me a question that made me freeze. "Why?" 'What should I do?! Should I lie? Tell him the truth?' I sighed and started to explain.

Once I had finished telling him, he looked quite shocked but then looked serious. "Alright you can take it also." I smiled. "Thank you!" He then passed Ed a clipboard that had papers. "Very well, from now on both of you will apply yourself to your studies wherever you feel is most suitable." Roy explained.

"The Sewing Life Alchemist?" Ed asked, well that's a weird name. "Shou Tuker, the foremost authority on transmuting bodies." Which shocked them and also Aaron since he understands a little about alchemy. And so, we spent the remaining time before our exam at the Tucker house.

On the Car~ Mitsuki's POV

"Two years ago, Tucker successfully transmuted a chimera that could speak human language, and someone who has taken the State Alchemist Certification Examination." Roy explained as we headed towards Tucker's house. "A chimera that could speak human language?" Ed asked surprised.

"It was a chimera that could understand what a person says and speak." Roy continued. "Awesome!" Ed said but I was mad knowing that Tucker used his wife and know is going to use Nina. "Tucker also has a daughter who is about 4 who lives with him." Roy said as we got off the car and where know at the entrance of the house.

"What about his wife?" Al asked. "Here we are." Roy ignored Al's question as we walked towards the house. "Wow! It's huge!" Ed yelled which we all agreed. Roy then ran the bell and called us over. Then all of a sudden a huge dog jumped and landed on poor Ed. "AAAAHHHHH!" "Brother…?"

The door then opened revealing a little girl with two long braids and a man with glasses. "You can't do that you know, Alexander!" the little girl yelled. _Nina…_ "Oh, I'm sorry!" the man told her. _Tucker… _"You're Tucker?" Ed asked still under the dog.

Inside the house~ Mitsuki's POV

"Yeah, I'm terribly sorry about all this." Tucker apologized as he picked up the books lying on the ground. "We don't have any woman's touch around here. It's like this inside the house too."

"Wow! Bigger brother's clothes are funny Aren't they heavy?" Nina said as she grabbed Al's hand. "It's alright, big brother is very strong." I smiled at this. Al then noticed Tucker looking at him. "Uh…"

"I'm sure you'll have a chance to discuss their natures at some point. Until you do just accept them." Roy told Tucker. "Okay, Nina, go play outside." Tucker told Nina, who was still holding on to Al's arm. "Aww…" Nina whined. "Alexander must be lonely." Nina finally gave in. "Okay then, I'll see you later." She told Al and left.

"Who would have thought you'd aspire to be State Alchemist at your ages?" Tucker asked us. "If there's anything I can do for you just let me know, okay?" he said. "Well Tucker, we would like to have you show us the chimera you transmuted." Ed said. "Oh, it died not long after it was transmuted you see…" He answered. Ed and Al gasped.

"Anyways, passing marks come first. It will take more than just an overnight effort to pass this test." Tucker explained to us. I groaned. 'Just great! That totally makes me feel better!' I thought sarcastically.

Library~ Mitsuki's POV

"Wow!" we all said in amaze, except Aaron, as we saw tons of books about alchemy. "This is the material room." Tucker said. "Feel free to use it."

"This is great, brother. It's full of books I've never even seen!" "Yeah!" I agreed as Ed and I ran to a book shelf grabbing a book.

"The materials in here are just a fraction compared to what they have at the National Central Library." Tucker explained. "If you pass the test, you can get materials that will give you dozens- no, hundreds of this more knowledge than this." "Is that right?" Al turned towards Ed and I.

"Brother, Mitsuki, we should get busy-" He then noticed both of us already reading a book looking really concentrated. Aaron was quite surprised by this since I never liked reading books. "Oh, brother, Mitsuki…"

At the Dinner Table~ Mitsuki's POV

"Ed, Mitsuki, making any progress with your studies?" Tucker asked us. "Yeah, some." He answered for both of us. "But there's soo much stuff here we didn't know." I said. "The test is hard even for adults who received special education. But both of you are still young." Tucker said. "Both of you needn't force yourself to worry about taking it this year."

Ed and I both stopped eating. "No…" Tucker looked at us confused. "We'll try everything that we can, no matter how slim the possibilities are of us passing." Ed said looking down at his food. "If we can keep moving ahead…" I finished for him.

"Huh?!" We all looked over at Nina, who was looking at Al's plate. "Bigger brother, you haven't eaten anything!" she yelled. She then held up a piece of bread. "That won't do! You have to make sure to eat!" she explained.

"Huh? Uh…" Al didn't know what to say. He looked over at Ed and I, who we looked down at our food sadly knowing that Al couldn't eat without a body. "Thanks." Al took the bread. "This sure looks delicious." Al commented. "Be sure you chew it well!" "Mm-hmm. This sure is good!" Al opened his helmet and tossed the bread in pretending to eat it. "Here! Have another one!"

I looked over at Ed who looked guilty knowing that it was his fault that Al couldn't eat. I put my hand on his shoulder, which caught his attention, looking over at me. I smiled sadly reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. He returned the smiled. "Thank you." he whispered. "Your welcome."

That Night~ Normal POV

"Cant sleep?" Al asked his brother. "Yeah. My head is too full of all the things that Mitsuki and I learned." Ed answered with his hands behind his back lying on his bed. "Oh, yeah? Say, brother…" "Hmm." "I'm sure both of you will be able to pass the test, brother. So you should at least get some good rest at night." Al said. "It sure takes me back, the way this all feels." Ed smiled at this.

Mitsuki's POV

"Hey Aaron are you still awake?" I whispered. "Yeah why?" Aaron answered with his bored tone. I sat up from my bed and looked down at my lap. "Can I ask you something?" Aaron also sat up looking at me. "What is it?" I hesitated for a while. "Do you blame me for all this?" I asked scared that he would say 'Yes'. There was a silence between us as I waited for his answer. "No." he said bluntly. "Then why do you look mad and avoid me?"

I looked at him. "It's because you're my little sister and you want to join the damn military so that you could kill innocent people!" he yelled. I looked at him with determination. "Aaron, I've watched this show a billion of times and I know what happens. But there are just some things I can't change because if I do, it changes the whole plot and people might die. Please Aaron, just let me do this, I won't die."

"Fine, just don't die." he sighed. I smiled. "I won't."

The Next Day~ Mitsuki's POV

Ed and I were sitting with our backs against each other reading a book. The clock suddenly ringed telling us it was noon. "Oh no, is it this late already?" he asked. "Time passed by soo fast." I agreed. We stood up and called out to Al. "Al, where are you?" Ed asked. We then heard a dog barking outside. "Is he off playing?" we walked outside and gasped in amaze.

"Al?" we called out. "Brother, Mitsuki." "Little big brother, little big sister, it snowed!" Nina announced. "Wow!" We then both looked at each other grinning. We both nodded and jumped in the snow. "Yahoo!"

We were all lying on our backs making snow angels. "Big brothers, Big sister, I wish you could stay here all the tie when you pass your test." Nina said. Ed, Al and I sat up looking ate her. Ed and I both got an idea. "Big brother, big sister, what are you drawing?' Nina asked as she watched both Ed and I draw a transmutation circle on the snow.

"It's called a transmutation circle." Ed answered. "It's an incantation to get a wish granted." I explained as I finished my circle. "Watch this!" We both clapped our hands and placed them on the circle.

Flowers then started to grow. "Wow!" Nina said in amaze. "Incredible! Big brother and Big sister, that was incredible!" She yelled as Ed put her the flower crown and I put her the flower necklace. "Not bad!" we were interrupted by a voice. _Hughes…_ "Major Hughes!"

"Hey there! I've come to pick you up! It's your birthday today, right Ed?" Hughes asked. "Now that you mention it…" Al began. "How would you know something like that?" Ed asked. "I am with the research department, you know." Hughes explained. "Come on, let's go to my house. My wife is waiting." We all looked at Nina who looked sad. "You too there, little lady." We smiled.

"A celebration is more fun if you share it with everyone!"

At Hughes's House~ Mitsuki's POV

"Come on in! Thank you for coming!" Hughes's wife said. "This is my wife, Glacier." Hughes said. "Your stomach's so big!" Ed exclaimed shocked. "Oh my goodness!" "You're going to have a baby?" Al asked. "Very shortly now." she answered.

"Do you want to feel it?" she asked. "N-No…!" the brothers answered. "Nina wants to feel it!" "Me too!" I said as we both touched her stomach. "It moved!" we said. Ed and Al looked quite shocked.

When the party was over Glacier came in the room with tea. "Okay then, does anyone want refills on their tea?" She asked. "Oh thanks!" Hughes answered.

She then fell.

"Glacier!" and Hughes was by her side. "Honey the bay-" she began. "The bay?" Hughes asked confused. "The baby's coming!" she said. We all had a shocked look on our face. "I-It can't be! The due date isn't here yet!" Hughes said panicking. "Well the baby wants to come out already." she answered.

"T-The doctor! We have to get to the doctor!" Hughes yelled. Al noticed something. "T-There's a blizzard!" he pointed outside. "In that case, I'll bring the doctor here! Sit tight, Glacier!" Hughes announced as left the room leaving us with her. "J-Just a sec-" but he had already left.

"Sorry about this everyone." Glacier apologized. I then helped her on the couch while Ed went to get the hot water. "Glacier, I brought some hot water!" Ed announced his presents in the room carrying the hot water. "Thanks. Set it there on the floor." he did as she said. "W-What else?" Al asked. "Let's see… I suppose we'll need a lot of towels."

"Towels you say? All right!" Al was about to head off to get the towels when he was interrupted by a scream. We looked at her but didn't know what else to do.

"The doctor sure is taking a long time." Al commented. "Yeah with all this snow…" he was interrupted by Glacier. "Aah! I can't take it anymore! I'm dying!" "HUH?!" "Brother! Glacier said she is going to die!" Al panicked. "She couldn't be…!"

Glacier screamed again and then went limp. "AHH!" Nina screamed as she began to cry. "She's not dead right?" "Of course she isn't Al!" I answered. "You idiot! She just lost consciousness right?!" Ed asked half yelling. "But if you think about it like alchemy, there's a considerable cost in creating a new life!" "Childbirth isn't alchemy, you know!" Ed and I both answered yelling.

She then started moving again. "Thank goodness she's alive! Are you alright, Glacier?" Al asked. Ed clapped his hands together. "Damn it, what should we do?! How can there be nothing to do at a time like this?!" he was then interrupted. "Big brother, the waters cold." she said.

"Ah, okay." he grabbed the big bowl that held the water and then it began to spark making the water hot. "Huh?!" "Cool!" "Brother! What did you do?" Al asked amazed. "Nothing…" Ed answered. "Nothing? But where's the transmutation circle? Then, how did the water get hot?" Al asked with his hands on his head.

"How do I know?! Must have been force of mind!" Ed yelled. "Guys! Will think about that later! The baby!" I tried to get their attention back to Glacier who was screaming in pain. "I can feel the head!" she yelled out as everyone backed up except for me. "What should we do?!" They yelled clearly panicking even more.

I sighed. 'Well it looks like the doctor is going to take a while, I'm going to try my best to help deliver this baby!' I thought with confidence. "Okay! Everyone out! It's time for a baby to be delivered!" I announced as I pulled up my sleeves. "Do you know how?!" Al asked. "No." I said bluntly making them anime fall.

"But I'm going to try my best!" I pushed them out the door and before I could close it… "I believe in you, Mitsuki." Ed smiled. "Thanks! I won't let you down!" and I closed the door and faced Glacier. "Okay, Glacier, you got to stay with me and push." 'I've watched shows about this with my friend, how hard could it be?'

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

"Waaahhhh!" the baby cried now in Glacier's arms. "She's beautiful Glacier!" Hughes cried out. "Wow! Mitsuki, you actually did it!" Ed hugged me laughing. I hugged back and smiled. "Thanks everybody. I'm really grateful." Ed nervously laughed. "We didn't do anything."

Glacier shook her head. "You stayed by my side." we smiled. "Young lady." "Huh?" I looked over at the doctor. "You did a good job!" I nervously laughed. "Thanks!"

A Few Days Later~ Mitsuki's POV

Al, Ed, Aaron and I were in Ed's and Al's room. They was books all over the floor and I was laying on Ed's bed reading upside down. "Come to think about it brother, you heated that water before without using a transmutation circle, huh?" Al asked his brother.

Ed thought about it. "Yeah. That situation was out of the ordinary, though." Ed answered. 'Maybe I can also do it without a transmutation circle?' thought. So I clapped my hands and placed them on the floor. It to my surprise started to glow making a hand coming out of the ground.

"Ahh!" I was so surprised I fell face down on the ground. "Mitsuki!" Aaron helped me up. "Hey, you made that without a circle too." Ed said surprised to see I could also do it. "Maybe it's because we saw _It_ Ed." I said. "Wha else would it be?" "Maybe your right."

Later that night~ Mitsuki's POV

"Every year, the test is held in the order of written exam, then interview, and then practical skills." Tucker explained to us as we sat at the dinner table. "I can't say anything about how many people will be taking it, but each year, there are only one or two people who pass."

I chocked on my bread. "Wait, you mean only one or two people pass out of- I don't know hundred of people!" I asked scared that I might fail. "I'm afraid so." he answered. "Um, what kind of things do they do during the interview?" Al asked which I nodded in agreement.

"All they did was a question and answer session, but I understand that there are also physical examinations, depending on the person." Tucker answered. "There is another thing, at the practical skills test, about half showed off their transmuting on the spot." he said. "What are you guys going to do?"

"I haven't thought of that…" I answered forgetting all about that.

Ed's and Al's Room~ Mitsuki's POV

Both Ed and Al were sitting on their beds probably thinking about what they were going to do. While I was sitting in the middle of the room also thinking.

"What are we going to do for the practical skills test?" Ed sighed. "What if they do physical exam before then? They would find out that the inside of this armor is empty." Al sighed. "What if I don't pass the written test before getting to the practical skills?" I sighed.

"Hey, I'm sure that Lt. Col. Mustang is thinking up something for us." Ed tried to cheer us up. "I sure hope so." Ed turned to me. "And don't worry, Suki I bet you'll pass that test! You've been doing well so far!" Ed smiled. "Suki?" I asked never getting a nickname before. "Yeah! You like it?" I smiled. "Yeah!"

Al's POV

'I've never seen brother give someone a nickname before but me. Maybe he is starting to like her.' I thought seeing them smile at each other.

The Next Day~ Mitsuki's POV

Today was the day we were going to take the written exam, which I was nervous about. Ed, Al and I were sitting next to each other waiting. I noticed that there wasn't many people here and that I might get a shot at passing.

In front of us was Furher Bradly sitting on a desk. "We will know begin the preliminary examination. Begin!"

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

When we got out we were all gloomy. We saw Nina and Aaron come up to us. "Big brothers! Big sister! How it go?" she asked us. "I didn't make it to the last question." Ed said upset. I nodded also not getting to the last question. "I got through all of it, but next comes the interview." Al said also upset.

Aaron sighed. "I knew you wouldn't finish Mitsuki, just like the other tests you never pass." I looked at him mad. "This is harder then it looks, Aaron! And it's really important to me!" I yelled walking to Tucker's house.

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

I was walking alone to Tucker's house since I got mad at Aaron. I then saw Roy Mustang ahead of me. "I've been looking for you, it's time for your interview." and with that he walked away with me following behind him.

We entered a room with a chair, which I sat on, and Furher Bradly was sitting in front of me with state alchemist behind him. "Alright, let's start this interview!" he said. "First question, what is your name young lady?" "Mitsuki Lopez." I answered. "Second question, why do you want to become a state alchemist?" I thought about that one for a while before answering.

"It's because I made a promise to the only family I have and I'm going to keep that promise no matter what happens." I'm going to change everything back to normal Aaron… I promise.

The Next Day~ Mitsuki's POV

Today was the practical skills test and I was really nervous. "Well were off." Ed said as we started to walk away. "Wait!" we looked back and saw Nina walk to us. "Nina?" I asked. She pulled out two scrolls of paper handing one to each of us.

I opened mine. There was a drawing of everyone and a transmutation circle. "It will grant your wish!" Nina smiled. "Thanks." we said and walked away.

We got to the place where we were going to do our practical skills exam and we saw many cool things that people were transmuting. "Hey, Ed, we can do this right?" I asked nervous seeing the other people. "Yeah don't worry Suki, we are going to pass!" he smiled. We then saw a man transmuting a huge balloon with air that was floating in the air.

But then it got a hole making it crash into a building. Everyone was panicking. "Ed! We have to help that man!" I pointed out running towards the man who was about to get crushed by a pile of rocks. I knew we weren't going to make it so we both clapped our hands and placed them on the ground making the rocks turn to petals.

We looked around amazed of what we had transmuted and it was and huge crown of flowers on top of the building.

Later that night I was soo happy knowing that I had passed the exam and was going to become a state alchemist with Ed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Night of the Chimera's Cry

_I Do Not Own FMA_

Lt. Col. Roy Mustang's Office~ Mitsuki's POV

"Here, take this with you." Roy tossed both Ed and I a state alchemist watch. I smiled. 'Finally! A state alchemist!' "There are ways of handing this to me that are a bit more poignant, you know." Ed said.

"Congrats, both of you. You both are now officially a dog of the military." Roy said bluntly. "Lt. Havoc, take them home."

Car~ Mitsuki's POV

Lt. Havoc was driving us home and Ed was mad looking outside the window. "Hey don't make that face, the Col. Has been busy with something of a tough case right now." I looked confused. "A case?" Ed asked.

"A serial killer, who only goes after women." Havoc looked at me. "You better watch out or he might get you." Havoc teased me which made scared. "Don't worry, Suki he wont get you, your too tough for the guy." Ed tried to make me feel better. "I hope."

Ed turned back to Havoc. "That's a job for the police, right?" he asked. "If the military lets it go too long, it becomes a matter of honor." "He's just after another promotion, right?" Ed asked with a pout. I nodded in agreement.

The car suddenly stopped making us fall off our seat. "It is true that the Lt. Col. is a man who won't hesitate to use any means necessary to get promoted. But that's all he ever did, we won't follow him." Havoc said. "What do you mean by that?" Havoc looked at us for a moment and then turned back to the steering wheel.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Tucker's House~ Mitsuki's POV

"Ta-daa!" we said as we held out of state alchemist watch for everyone to see. "Brother is that…?" but that moment ended when Alexander ran to us and took our watches.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yelled chasing the dog with Ed behind me. "Hey, you! Hold it! Hold it, I tell you! Give it back!" Al sighed. "Fooling around again…" Tucker then walked out the door.

"Who ever thought that two twelve year olds could pass the certification test? Prodigies they do exist." Tucker said as he watched us chase around Alexander. Tucker clapped his hands. "Well, to celebrate Edward and Mitsuki's passing their test, we are going to have a big fest today!" Tucker announced.

"Yay!" Nina cheered. "You mean it?!" we asked holding our watches and trying to catch our breaths. "Yeah, would you like to join us?" he asked Havoc. "I still have work to do." he said. "Oh, Tucker, I have a message for you. 'Assessment day will be here soon. I'm looking forward to it.'" "Yes, I know."

At the Dinner Table~ Mitsuki's POV

"Hey Aaron! I told you that I'd pass!" I teased Aaron. "Yeah whatever." he said and continued eating. "This assessment thing, is it for state alchemists?" Ed asked Tucker. "Yeah, If didn't report the finding of my research and get evaluated once a year, my certification as a state alchemist will be taken from me." He answered.

"That's rough." Al said. Tucker laughed nervously. "Last year, I didn't receive a good evaluation, so I have to do better this year." he explained. "Let em have it, papa!" Nina cheered. I frowned knowing that Nina was going to be used to make a chimera and I couldn't do anything about it. The question Al asked make Tucker and I to freeze. "Will you go with a chimera that can understand human speech?"

"Once you complete it, please show us okay?" Ed said smiling. "Sure, I promise once its done I'll show it to you." Tucker forced a smile.

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

I was sitting on a desk with Ed writing a letter to Winry and telling her how 'easily' we had passed the exam. "A letter? Who are you guys writing it to?" a voice asked causing us to scream. "It doesn't matter who it is to." Ed said as he covered the letter.

"Brother, its for Winry, right?" Al asked teasingly causing me to get jealous. "It's just a simple report! 'I just succeeded in becoming a state alchemist! Take that!'" Ed yelled clearly embarrassed. "Hey! Let me finish Ed!" I yelled grabbing the paper.

The next question that Nina asked made me boil in jealousy.

Al's POV

I watched Mitsuki as a finished asking brother if the letter was for Winry. It made Mitsuki jealous so I diced to keep it going. "Is Winry big brother's girlfriend?" Nina asked causing Mitsuki to boil in jealousy.

"As a matter a fact-" but I was then cut off by Mitsuki who was writing. "She's just a friend okay!" she said half yelling. "Yeah what she said!" Ed pointed out.

Mitsuki's POV

"So, big sister Suki-chan is your girlfriend? Cause you guys are always together jut like a couple!" Nina said giggling. I fell off the chair but quickly sat up again. "N-No! w-we are just f-friends! R-right Ed?" I asked blushing like crazy.

"Yeah, we aren't! We are not dating each other!" He yelled waving his arms around with a small blush on his cheeks. "Calm down brother! We were just joking!" Al and Nina were laughing. "I'm going to write my mom a letter too!" Nina said.

She grabbed her stuff and laid on the ground. "Say, your mom is far away, right?" Al asked. "Yep! She said dad was a good for nothing, and she couldn't put up with him anymore, so she went back to her parent's home." She answered making us sweat drop. "I hope mom sends me a reply." she said sadly.

I then got an idea and sat next o her. "Hey Nina, want me to help you?" I asked her causing her to smile. "Yeah!"

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

Nina had fallen asleep and Tucker came in the room to take her to her room. "Here." Al handed Tucker the drawing Nina and I worked together on. It was a drawing of Nina and her parents.

"My wife couldn't stand being poor and left us. That was just before I had became a state alchemist." Tucker explained and I knew it wasn't true. "If my certification is taken from me, we'll fall back to the way things were then." he continued. "If I'm going to keep this life style, I have to pass this assessment no matter what."

"Papa, good luck studying!" Nina said making me sad.

The Next Day~ Mitsuki's POV

I had woken up and knew what part was next so I ran to the dinning table and saw the drawing that Nina and I had drawn burned. I picked it up. "I get it, you want to go for a walk, right?" I heard Ed ask as he entered the room.

"Suki? What do you have there?" he asked walking up to me. I gave him the paper. His eyes widen. "Suki! Why did you do this?!" he asked me mad. "I didn't do this, Ed." I told him trying to explain. "Tucker did."

Library~ Mitsuki's POV

"I want to find out about a chimera that a man named Tucker created two years ago!" Ed told the lady who was a librarian. She turned to a lady who was a librarian. "Hey, Sheska, do you know about this?" she asked her. "Shou Tucker's reports are restricted reading." she answered carrying a pile of books.

"Would you check on it, please? We aren't any ordinary people, here!" we showed her our state alchemist watches to prove our point. "That's not what I meant." she said. "Unless you have permission from Brigadier General Basque Grand-" but was cut off when she fell. "Brig. Gen. Grand…?" I asked.

"Don't you know the Iron Blood Alchemist?" the lady asked. "He's the foremost authority on redirecting alchemy to military tactics. If you need his permission, that must mean it's a military secret." Ed sighed. "Let's go, Suki."

We walked out of the library when all of a sudden… "You can't go in! Please stop!" we looked down and saw a military man and… Scar. "First branch is only for state alchemist use, and no one without permission from the military can enter!" the military man tried to explain.

"But I was told that this is the only place where I would find out!" Scar said and pushed the man aside. He walked passed us but I knew what to do and grabbed his arm making him stop. "What?!" he asked. "Sorry, but those seem to be the rules." Ed said. He ignored him and continued to walk causing me to almost trip. His sleeve ripped revealing a strange tattoo. He grabbed the piece of shirt I ripped and ran away covering his arm.

"Hey, hold it!" and the man chased after him. "Suki! You okay?" Ed asked. "Yeah." and we both looked to where the man and Scar had ran to.

Hughes's House~ Mitsuki's POV

"Look, Elicia, it's your big brother and big sister Ed and Mitsuki!" Hughes said holding Elicia causing us to sweat drop. "Honey, pay attention to what they are saying." Glacier said as she took Elicia from Hughes. "Go ahead, take your time." she said and walked out of the room.

"Let's see, tucker's chimera right?" Hughes asked. "Yeah, you're the Investigation Department right? We thought you might know something." Ed explained. "You could just ask him, you know?" he said confused. "Yeah, but he is just so busy now, just before his assessment and all." I answered for Ed.

"I don't know al that much myself." and then started to explain everything he knew. "Apparently after that it didn't eat anything and died." he continued on. "I wonder why Tucker would create such thing." Ed wondered out loud.

"Who knows? But there was a person in the military that at least thought there was some value in utilizing it." I then remembered something. "What about his wife?" I asked. "Ah, you mean the one who died before they came to Central?" Hughes asked. Causing us to gasp. "Am I mistaken?"

The phone rang and Hughes picked it up. "Yes, this is Hughes." we waited for a while and Hughes gasped. "The serial killer?!" we heard him ask.

Somewhere in Central~ Mitsuki's POV

We had gone with Hughes to see what had happened. We saw a little girl crying holding a body that was covered in a blanket. "This makes the fifth one, huh?" we heard Havoc say. "The fifth one?" Aaron asked. "Hasn't investigations found out anything yet?" Roy asked. "Don't take it out on us."

I felt like crying remembering the day when I had found out about my parents death. Riza then grabbed the little girl who was still holding on to the blanket causing us to see the most horrible thing I had ever seen. It was a lady covered in blood.

I then got the memory of what I had transmuted bringing me bad memories. And that body looked just like it making me shake with my eyes widen. _Mom…! Dad…!_ "AAAHHH!" I screamed grabbing my head before the world went black. "Mitsuki?" "Hey what's the matter?!"

Ed and Al's Room~ Ed's POV

I opened my eyes noticing my surrounding. "Sounds like you saw something awful, huh?" I heard Tucker ask sitting I a chair next to the bed I laid. "I'm fine now." I then turned around and my eyes widen.

I saw Suki laying on a bed. "Suki!" I sat up. "What happened to her?!" I asked Tucker. "She was also brought unconscious by her brother, I was told that she started to scream holding her head for some reason." I looked at her worried.

"Don't worry she is going to be fine." Tucker reassured me. "You've been calling for your mother the whole time, just like Mitsuki has been with her parents and apologizing too." I gasped. "I had my suspicions ever since I saw your bodies." he said.

"Mom… Dad…" I turned to Suki who was whimpering. I got off my bed and walked over to her. "Suki! Wake up!" I shook her and she opened her eyes. She looked around for a while until she noticed me. "E-Ed…?" she asked sounding scared. "Yeah, I'm here." she then hugged and cried more. I hugged her back.

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

"Your mother, huh? And your parents? That must have been tough." Tucker said as we finished explaining. "What you both did was forbidden from the outset. However, I understand how you must have felt."

We then heard Al. "Who are you people?!" we walked down stairs and saw state alchemist with guns. "I don't know what Mustang told you, but matters concerning Shou Tucker fall under the jurisdiction of me, Basque Grad!" the man known as Basque Grand said.

"Basque Grand? That's you?" Ed asked. "The Sewing Life Alchemist's research is one of the military's most secret matters." he said.

We were all outside because we were going to be leaving. "Big brothers, big sister, where are you going?" Nina asked sad. "We'll be back in a little while to play with you." Al told her in which we all nodded in agreement.

"Really?!" "Yeah!" she looked at us. "Make sure you do!" we then walked away.

Later that Night~ Normal POV

Tucker was sitting on his desk thinking. "Papa?" Nina asked. Tucker turned around. "Do you hurt somewhere?" she asked with Alexander next to her. Tucker stood up and hugged Nina. "I'm at the end of the line here… Nina…" he said. "Papa."

Mitsuki's POV

_SNAP!_ two men were tied up and their mouths were covered up. Ed, Al, Aaron and I walked through the hallway. "What if by doing this, the certification you both worked soo hard on to get is taken away from you?" Al asked.

"If there's nothing here, it'll be fine with me…" I nodded. We walked down stairs finding cages filled with many chimeras. "What the hell?" Aaron muttered. "Over here!" we heard a voice call from a room.

We walked over there and saw Tucker. "Come on in." he said. We noticed many drawings all over the walls and ceiling. "Have a look." he moved a side and our eyes widen. "it's a finished version of a chimera that can understand human words." he explained.

I didn't pay attention, I just looked at the thing that looked like a dog with log brown hair and white eyes. Tucker crouched down next to the chimera. "Listen, that person is Mitsuki." he told it looking at me. "Mit…su…ki…" it said.

"That's right! Nicely done." he said. "Nicely… Done…" it said. "That's unbelievable! It really is talking!" Al said in surprise and Aaron nodded. "Somehow, I managed to make it in tie for the assessment. Now I can get by without having to worry about research funding." Tucker said.

I walked over to it and crouched in front of it. "Mitsuki! Get back!" Aaron said but I ignored him. It started to sniff me and grabbed my state alchemist watch letting go of it causing it to hit the ground. "Mit… su… ki…" it said again. I let my tears fall down my face.

"I-it's okay…" I replied. "Big… sister… Suki…" _Nina… _I stood up and looked at Tucker, mad. "Mitsuki?" Aaron asked. I then ran over to Tucker and gave him a big punch in the face. "BASTARD!" I yelled causing everyone to gasp in surprise. "Mitsuki! Stop!" I didn't stop punching him.

"YOU MONSTER! FIRST YOU USE YOUR WIFE! AND KNOW YOU USE YOUR DAUGHTER AND HER DOG!" I yelled punching him. Ed also then started to punch him. "Mitsuki! Ed! Your going to kill him!" Aaron said as he grabbed me pulling me away. "Let go of me Aaron!"

"Why are you so upset about?" Tucker asked. "Do you think you could get away with toying with people's lives?!" I asked. "Peoples lives?" he laughed. "His arm and leg, his body and your arm, aren't they the results of toying with peoples lives, too?" he asked. I punched him.

"You both are the same as I am." he told Ed and I. "I'm not!" we yelled. I punched him again. "We're not… alchemy isn't… this sort of thing… I'm not…! I'm not…! I'm not…!" I yelled punching him repeatedly.

I then stopped struggling when I felt a tug on my coat. "Big… sister…" Nina said. "Nina, this might hurt a little, but bear with us." "Suki." I nodded. "Brother! Mitsuki! Are you planning to re-transmute her?!" Al asked.

We were about to clapped our hands when… "My chimera has been perfectly transmuted! Nobody can return it the way it was!" Tucker laughed. "Be careful! Make sure you both don't do to her what you did to your mother and parents!" I gasped and we lowered our hands.

"Let's play… let's… play…" she said. "Nina.." Al patted her head. We were then interrupted. "What's going on here, Edward Elric and Mitsuki Lopez?!" Basque Grand asked. "He… used his own daughter" Ed answered.

Outside~ Mitsuki's POV

"The chimera and Tucker will be dealt with in conjuction with a court martial. You will not speak of what you saw here to anyone else." Basque Grand said. "Hold it! You knew Tucker would do this?!" Ed asked yelling. We were then grabbed by other men. "Your just getting rid of evide-" I was cut off when something hard hit me in the stomach.

"Suki!" but he also got hit with it. We fell to the ground. "Let's go!" and they left to the car. "Mitsuki!" "Brother!" I clapped my hands. "Damn it! I'm not about to let you get away with them!" and placed them on the ground. Making the ground turn into a wave knocking down the car. "Good job! Suki!"

Nina came out and ran away. "Nina!" I followed her with the others behind me. 'Please don't let me be too late! Please!' I begged hoping I would make it just in time.

I ran and noticed an ally. My eyes widen in fear not believing my eyes." Blood was smeared all over the wall forming a little girl with her head exploded. Everyone else came and saw made their eyes widen.

I walked over to the wall and touched it. "I'm sorry Nina! I'm sorry!" I yelled crying and I also heard Ed behind me crying. "I'm sorry Nina!" and it started to rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Philosopher Stone

_I Do Not Own FMA_

Mitsuki's POV

Ed had clapped his hands placing them on the wall were Nina's blood was as we still cried. "Huh?" Al and Aaron turned around to see Lt. Colonel. "Brother… Mitsuki, the Lt. Colonel…" Al told us. We turned around to see Roy. "It's a wasted effort." He said.

We glared at him. "It is not possible to reconstruct a living creature once its life has been lost. Not for any alchemist." he continued looking at us making Ed madder by the minute. "Who is it going to please to bring an abortive chimera back to life?"

"There will be even greater suffering and anguish than this waiting for both of you further down the road that both of you have chosen." he continued. "Both of you have to keep moving forward and accept this." that got us both mad. "Accept this, you say?!" we yelled at him.

He walked over to us and grabbed our arms. "Hey!" Aaron yelled. "There is some purpose you guys are trying to accomplish, right?" he asked. "Do you have time to just stand still?" he let go of us. "From here on, this is a job for the Investigations Department. Stand aside." and Ed ran off. "Ed! Wait!" and I ran to follow him.

Mitsuki's POV

We all sat on the door step of Tucker's house. Ed was looking at his watch while we waited for Havoc. When he came we went inside the house. "So what's our order?" Ed asked. Havoc opened the door revealing cages filled with chimeras that belonged to Tucker.

"Sort out the materials here and organize them, and make yourself completely familiar with the results of Tucker's research." Havoc said. Ed turned to him and asked. "Are you telling us to take over Tucker's research?" "There were portions of Tucker's research that have merit for the military." He explained. "Then why don't you let Tucker take care of it?!" I asked not wanting to do this.

"He's dead." that shocked us. "Dead?" I asked. "Apparently his guilt was obvious, so at the discretion of the higher ups, he was executed." he said. "You mean this was a cover up?!" Ed asked. "Pledge your loyalty to the military." Havoc said and handed Ed a book walking away.

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

I was organizing books with Al while Aaron and Ed fed the chimeras. "Say, It looks like Tucker was also doing research on the Philosopher's Stone." Al said. "Oh, that's nice." Ed said sounding like he didn't care. "How long are you going to sulk like this, brother?" Al asked looking at him.

"The Philosopher's Stone is the ultimate secret to us alchemist, you know." Al continued. "The things that we weren't able to do could be-" but was cutoff when Ed threw the bag with chimera food to him. "That thing is just a legend!" Ed yelled. "It's a fairy tale!" I just let them be watching them argue to one and other.

"But if Tucker, a state alchemist, was doing research on it, then-" but was again cut off by Ed. "Who gives a damn about his research?! Al, have you forgotten about Nina?!" he asked mad, I became depressed again remembering her. He then walked over to me and grabbed my arm dragging me with him. "Ed…?" but didn't get a answer.

Roy's Office~ Mitsuki's POV

"I cannot allow it." Roy said sitting on his desk. "Why not? That serial killer might have done Nina in like that, right?" Ed asked hoping he would let us. "We'll help out in finding him!" I said. "And the work you were ordered to do?" he asked. "What about analyzing Tucker's research?"

Before I could answer Ed said. "We don't want to. So we'll investigate on our own, then." "Okay, in that case, leave that here." he pointed at both our watches that were in our pockets. "We intended to." and we both placed our watches on his desk and walked away.

Outside~ Mitsuki's POV

"Brother." "Mitsuki." Both Al and Aaron were waiting for us but Ed just kept on walking. "Hey wait up! Your not the only one who is upset over not being able to do anything for Nina!" Al told Ed who was still walking.

Al kept on talking making Ed frustrated which made him run off in which I followed. I then bumped into someone. "Sorry!" and the person was Scar. "Your that guy from the library." I said looking at him which made Ed stop walking. "If you both were able to go in, does that mean you're a state alchemist?" he asked me.

"At the time, yeah. But not any more." Ed said walking over to us. "Is that right, you're better off." with that said he walked away.

Train Station~ Normal POV

"Ed, Al and Mitsuki sure will be surprised! They'd never expect me to come all this way and congratulate them!" and she made her way to Central.

Back at Central~ Mitsuki's POV

Ed and I were sitting down on a table eating our lunch except Ed pushed away his food and pulled out a book. But was then interrupted when Hughes placed a picture of him and his family. "You think she takes after me?" he asked also showing me the picture. "What can I say? Everyone says so!"

Ed pushed the picture away. "Don't bother us, Pops!" Hughes put away his picture. "There's no need for that kind of talk." Hughes said. They both continued to talked while I ate my lunch in peace. "Could he have killed them and brought the bodies around?" Ed asked. "We aren't really sure and so we checked the trunk of every car coming into city." Hughes replied eating Ed's lunch. "There must be a car that can hide the bodies or something." Ed said. "Maybe it's an alchemist?" Hughes wondered out loud

"Alchemist are not murderers!" Ed yelled in which Hughes just shrugged his shoulders. "Er, our you guys Edward Elric and Mitsuki Lopez?" a man asked. "Yes. We are." Ed answered. "There's a visitor to see you at the Headquarters reception desk." he said. "A visitor?"

Mitsuki's POV

We walked out with the man and didn't see anyone. "Huh? I told her to wait out here. That's strange." the man said. I walked down the steps and noticed a screw. I picked it up and it look familiar. I looked at my automail arm and it was the same.

"Hey was there a truck here?" I asked the man. "Yeah there are always refrigerated trucks stopping here, who dealers serve the military's cafeteria." the man answered. "Refrigerated truck? It couldn't be…!" I ran to where Winry was being held. "Suki!" and Ed ran right behind me.

I stopped running when I noticed the car up ahead us. We walked inside and all we could see was pigs being hanged upside down. We then saw a lady crouched down crying. We walked over to her. "Hey, are you alright?!" Ed asked. "Were you kidnapped too?" I asked.

She nodded and pointed. "Over there, there's someone else." She said. "There is? Okay, let's take them and get out of here, quick!" Ed said. "I'll be here with you don't worry-!" but was then cut off when she hit him on the neck. "Ed!" I ran over to him trying to wake him up.

"Well, you look important to him always with him, that's what I hear." she said as she walked slowly towards me. "Maybe I'll take you too." before I could say anything I felt pain on my head and the world went black.

Ed's POV

I woke up at the sound of a machine. When I opened my eyes I noticed the same lady that was scared holding a huge knife. "Good morning, Junior." she said. "Why you…!" and that's when I noticed that my right arm was gone and I was chained up in a chair.

"I heard you and another girl can transmute without a transmutation circle, so just to be safe…" she held up my arm. She started to laugh and took off her wig. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the shop's owner, Barry." he said. "A man…?" I asked shocked.

"As a reward for making it this far, let me show you something you'll like." he said. He then pushed a pig and I heard foot steps. What I saw shocked me. "Suki!" her arm was tied up in chains and she was also missing her right arm and her mouth was covered. "I'm about to craftily dissect this little girl who could also transmute without a circle." he got closer to her. "Be sure to watch closely."

I could see her struggling to get her arm out and what made me even mad was that he had made her cry. "Stop! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled. Suki continued to struggle. "Why? Well now, because I enjoy it, I suppose." he noticed Suki and stabbed her on her left shoulder causing her scream in pain. "Stop moving!" he yelled at her.

He made me mad. He had hurt Suki. I struggled to find the transmutation circle but managed to find it. I placed my fingers on it and the chains became a pole. "Why you!" and he slashed his knife right at me. I managed to move out of the way before it would hit me, he slashed again but I managed to block it again using my left leg. I kicked the metal pole into my hands, I got up and ran.

The man laughed and tried to slash again but instead hit a pig. I tripped and fell and I tried to back away. I used the pole swinging it around to get him away, but I managed to hit the mans hand.

When he cried out in pain, I used that moment to get away from him. I made my way to Suki and tried to loosen the chains. "Damn it!" "Look out!" Suki yelled as she managed to get the cloth away from her mouth. I turned around to see Barry coming right at me! He was about to slash at us but Suki kicked hi in the head hard. "Take that you bastard!" she yelled. I used my metal pole and hit him in the head making him faint.

I looked back at Suki who was smiling at me. I smiled back and grabbed my arm and placed it back, which hurt. I took the chains off her arm and gave her back her right arm. She also placed it back. "Does your arm still hurt?" I asked her looking at the cut Barry did. She shook her head. "Not anymore, Thank you, Ed" I looked at her. "I wasn't going to let Barry kill ya." I said.

I then felt two arms wrap around my waist. "I was cared Ed, I really was! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried holding me tight. I relaxed and hugged her back letting her cry.

The Next Day~ Mitsuki's POV

Ed had diced we'd go back to Roy's office and talk to him. "A condition you say?" Roy asked us. "We will obey our duties to the military." I said. "As such, we would like to be told all information there is about the Philosopher's Stone." Ed finished.

"When we have no other duties, please let us search for the Philosopher's Stone." I said. "Are you both sure you want it to get out that you committed the sin of human transmutation?" Roy asked. "Your brother will be brought into the laboratory as a extraordinary example of transmutation." he explained.

"At least, that's the way I could pressure you to make sure you both stay in line." he said. He sighed. "Okay, very well. But you will report to me everything you find out about the Philosopher's Stone." he reached into his desk and pulled out two folders. "You both have been given a title from Fuhrer." Roy said.

He laughed. "It's quite an ironic title, though…" we grabbed our folder and pulled out the paper. "We give the name "Fullmetal" to thee, Edward Elric, in the name of Fuhrer Bradley…" "Fullmetal?" he asked looking up at Roy.

"Not just that but you also get a partner, the Metal Alchemist." Roy said. "Who's that?" Ed asked. "Me." I said looking at my paper. "Really?!" Ed asked happy. "Yeah!" I smiled and we both brought back our attention to Roy. "State Alchemist are given a silver watch, as well as a second name." Roy explained. "the second name that you will bear is "Fullmetal" and "Metal"." Roy said.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist and his partner, The Metal Alchemist." we grinned. "I like it." I said. "Yeah, we'll take it!" Ed said.

We walked with Al and Winry who was ahead of us. What we didn't notice was that Scar was looking at us noticing our state watches.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: To Challenge the Sun

_I Do Not Own FMA_

3 Years Later~ Mitsuki's POV

"Oh, I'm soo hungry…" I whined as we walked on the desert. It has been 3 years since Ed and I had become a State Alchemist. Ed and I are 15, Al is 14 and Aaron is 17. We where on our way to Lior where we had heard many say something about a red stone. Which we would think it would be the Philosopher's Stone.

The problem was… it was too hot! "If only there was some grass growing here, I could change it to bread." Ed said as he laid on the sand. "Hey, where's Al?" Aaron asked looking around. Ed sat up and started to look around too. "Al? Al? Where are you? Al? Al?!"

"Right here!" we heard a voice say, which was weird since it was coming from under the sand. "Huh?" a hand suddenly grabbed Ed's leg causing him to scream. "Help me!" "Al!" Aaron and I both start to dig out Al as fast as we could, in which soon Ed joined.

A few minutes past and we were all panting for breath since digging out hot sand was tough and the sun wasn't helping much with that. "Do that one more time and I'm leave you behind!" Ed yelled at Al who was clearly out of the sand. "But I get full." "Full of what?! And Ed kicked Al's chest plate causing it to open and spill out a huge pile of sand landing right on top of poor Ed.

We all start laughing while Al slowly walks away. Ed pops out of the sand mad and starts chasing Al running around in circles. "Wait up, Al!" "I'm not waiting!" "Stop!" "I'm not stopping!" "Straighten up!" "I'm not getting buried again!"

After a few more minutes we had reached the Eastern Frontier Town of Lior and Ed was tired and I was thirsty. "Brother, are you okay?" Al asked his brother who looked mad and tired. "It's your fault for not stopping." Ed replied as we kept walking. "I'm soo thirsty! I wish there was a water fountain near by." I complained.

"Shut up Mitsuki!" Aaron said annoyed by my whines causing me to pout. "So thirsty!" Ed said and that is when we both hear water. "A water fountain!" we yelled and started running towards it. I then start to remember that this wasn't water. I quickly stop to avoid falling in. "Ed this is-" but I was cut off when I was pushed in to the 'water'.

"This is what I have been smelling all along?" I hear Ed ask as I am still under the water clearly drowning! "Mitsuki!" "Brother! You knocked Mitsuki in to the red whine!" Al yelled at Ed as I felt two metal hands pick me out of the wine. I was soo dizzy!

"Ah! I'm sorry Suki! Hey, are you okay?" Ed asked looking at me since I didn't answer him. I was soak and wet and smelled like wine. "Mitsuki?! Hey, say something!" Aaron yelled as he slapped my cheek. Forgetting about the dizziness, I hit Aaron on the head with my flesh arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" I yelled at him, I looked at my self and sighed. "Now I'm all wet and smell like wine! And the worst part is that I don't have extra clothes!" I yelled pulling my hair. "Hey, you!" before I could look back I was picked up by someone. "This is off limits to kids, you know!" a man with a mustache said and I glared at him.

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

The man with a mustache laughed nervously. "I'm sorry! As travelers, you wouldn't have known that there was wine coming out of there, huh?." he said as we sat drinking juice. I was all dried up since the man let me dry myself in his bathroom. Ed had lend me some of his extra clothes, so now I was stuck wearing his black shirt, leather pants and a replica of his red coat.

"The town of Lior here must be pretty prosperous, huh?" Ed asked. "Having a wine fountain and all." the man was cleaning a cup. "Yeah, you might say that. Oh, whoops, gotta do this…" he turned up the radio volume and all you could hear was relaxing music. We noticed that everyone in town had a radio on with the same music.

"All of God's children, who live upon his land, pray in faith, that ye may be saved." a man's voice was heard on the radio, which made us confused of what he was saying. "The sun God Leto illuminates thy footsteps." the man continued. "What's the deal?" Aaron asked looking around seeing people holding their hands like they are praying.

"God, who watches over thee, has descended from his throne and saves thee from all thy sins." the man put his hands on his hips and glared at us. "As far as I'm concerned, I should be the one asking 'What's the big deal?' of you guys." the man said. "I am Leto's representative, and thy father." the voice continued as we talked with the man.

"Are you guys street performers or something?" the man asked causing Ed to spit out his juice and glare at the man. "Now look here, Pop! Where did you get that idea?!" Ed asked the man pissed off that he was insulted like that. "If you guys aren't street performers, than what have you come all this way for?" he asked looking at Ed.

"Oh, there's something we're looking for." I said drinking my juice. "So what's the story with this broadcast?" Ed asked. "That's Cornello." the man answered not looking angry anymore. "Yeah, and like, who is he?" this caused the man to gasp in surprise. "You don't know the representative of the Sun God Leto?!" we shook our heads.

"No, so who is he?" I asked bluntly clearly telling him that we really don't know who the hell this 'Cornello' guy is. "He's Cornello! He is performer of miraculous works!" a man said holding his beer up. "It's because of him hat the forsaken town in the middle of the desert has become as prosperous as it is!" another man said also holding his beer. More people then started to crowd us saying stuff like, 'He really is an incredible man!' one said. ' Yeah! The works that the man does are truly miraculous!' another man said.

"We aren't all that interested in religion…" Ed said as he covered his ears. "Do you mind?!" I yelled at the men that were crowding us. "Let's get going." Ed said. "Finally! These people were starting to get on my nerves!" I said as I stood up. Al, who also stood up, bumped his head on the ceiling causing the radio to fall and break in to pieces.

"Now you've done it, sir!" the man yelled at Al. "This is what happens when you go out wearing that kind of outfit!" "Hey, chill out man! It was an accident! He'll fix it up for you!" I told the man grinning. "Yes, sir, like she said, I'll fix it for you!" the man looked confused. "Fix it?"

"Brother, I'll do it" "Okay." I handed Al a piece of chalk that I had saved for him and with that he started to draw a transmutation circle around the broken radio. "What's that?" the man asked me, looking at the circle. "It's a transmutation circle." I answered with my arms crossed in front of my chest, exited to see everyone's reaction. "Alright…" Al said as he finished. "Okay, here goes!" he then placed his hands high above the radio causing blue sparks to come out. When the light died down everyone gasped in surprise to see a fixed radio.

"As the representative of Leto, I pour out my love unto thee always." the man from the radio said, giving us a sign that the radio actually works. "This is a surprise! You guys can also perform miraculous acts?!" the man asked making me face palm. "What do you mean by that?" Ed asked. "We are alchemist." Al said giving the man back his radio.

"Except him." I said bluntly pointing at Aaron who glared at me. "Shut up alchemy geek!" he yelled. "We are the Elric brothers and they-" Ed gestured to Aaron and I. "-are the Lopez siblings." Ed explained to the man. "Alchemist?" a man asked. "Then it wasn't a miracle?" another asked. "I've never heard of any alchemist around these parts." the third man said. "He is the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his partner, the Metal Alchemist, Mitsuki Lopez." a woman said sitting in a chair with a coat covering her.

She looked at us. "You guys are famous around East City. Said to be an alchemist prodigy." she explained. We both grinned. "Incredible! So that's it! Because you wear all this armor, you've gotten the nickname, 'Fullmetal', huh?" a man said as they all crowded Al and Aaron. "Hey, they call you 'Metal' cause you the 'Fullmetal's' partner, huh?" another man asked Aaron who looked surprised.

"Um, it's not us…" Al said holding up his hands. They all turned to Ed and I, and a man pointed at us asking. "You mean those two there?" Ed got mad and grabbed two men and started to spin them around. "Who are you calling a bean sprout, too tiny to even notice?!" he yelled which wasn't even true. I had always loved his rants, they made me laugh every time.

"Nobody called you that!" a man yelled. We were then interrupted by a girls voice. "Things sure look bustling today!" the girl's bangs were pink and her hair was dark purple, she also carried a bag of groceries. "Oh, Rose!" the man said surprised to see her and clearly knew who she was. Ed had stopped fighting with the men and we were looking at Rose.

"My, I haven't seen these folks around." she said noticing our presents. "I'm Alphonse Elric." and he bowed politely. Ed let go of the men and pointed at himself. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, his older brother, Edward Elric." I walked over to Ed, wrapping an arm around his neck causing him to blush, and pointed at myself. "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist's partner, the Metal Alchemist, Mitsuki Lopez!" I said smiling at her. "And I'm her older brother, Aaron Lopez." Aaron said pointing at me.

"Oh my,-" she said looking at Ed. "-you're the older brother?" she asked Ed who was not happy. "Now, now…" Al told his brother trying to calm him down. The man laughed and looked back at Rose. "Rose, are you already done shopping for your offering?" he asked her. "Yes." he looked back at us. "In that case, take these four along with you to the Church of Leto." he said. "They say they are looking for something, so they could ask for God's grace." Al started to protest waving his hands around. "Oh, but we don't…" he started but was cut off by Rose, Ed looked like he had an idea.

"It's all right. There are pilgrim's quarters there, too." she said. "Please make your stay there." "Yeah, but…" Al started to protest again but was once again cut off by his brother. "Really? In that case, let's take them up on it, okay guys?" Ed said grinning. "O-Okay…" and with that we followed Rose to the Church.

As we walked I got curious about the woman who knew who Ed and I were, so I decided to ask Ed. "Hey Ed, That woman at the shop earlier… have we ever seen her before?" he was about to answer but Rose interrupted us. "It's okay. I'm sure you'll find what it is you're looking for right away." she said smiling. We smiled but it didn't last when she said something to Ed and I causing us to get mad.

"If you pray, I'm sure you both grow taller!"

"Hey, what did you say?!" we yelled at her and started to chase her.

"I'm sorry!"

"Don't go making fun of us!"

We were inside the pilgrim's quarters looking out the window and noticed Rose looking at a grave stone. "Huh? You say that's the grave of Rose's beloved?" Al asked looking at her. "Without anyone to rely on, and having lost her boyfriend in a accident, Rose clings to Minister Cornello's teaching." he said. "When all the while, there's no way the dead can come back to life." Ed said. "They do appear to come back." we turned and looked at Al. "What do you mean, Al?" I asked. "As the living are given an immortal soul, so are the dead given resurrection. The testament is in the miraculous works, they say." Al explained. Ed grinned. "Sounds fishy."

The Next Day~ Mitsuki's POV

We where in a huge crowd looking at Cornello, who had made a piece of wood in to a statue. "What do you think?" Ed asked me. "It's apparently to me that metamorphic reaction must be alchemy." I said still looking at Cornello. "It sure is. But still, the laws-" Ed was cut off by Rose. "O, it you guys again." she said coming up to us. "What do you think about Cornello's miraculous works?" she asked.

I answered that for her. "Anyhow you look at it, that's alchemy." I explained to her. "This Cornello guy is just a swindling bastard." causing her to glare at me. "That's not entirely established. We just know that he's ignoring the laws." Al told her. "The laws?" she asked confused. Ed jumped down from his suitcase and walked forward and stopped. "Alchemy isn't the creation of something out of nothing." he said. "It's a scientific technique, which obeys the laws of nature." he continued.

"You can only get something out of another thing of the same mass." Al said catching Rose attention. "It's like how I could only make a radio that was the same size as before." he explained. "I couldn't make a bigger radio, or change it in to a piece of paper, or a tree, or something." I crossed my arms. "It's how, if you want to obtain something, you need something of equal value." I said looking at Cornello. "But the old guy up there is disregarding that." which caused Rose to get mad at me. "It's like saying, they're miracles!" she yelled.

Up on the stage, a little girl held up a dead bird to Cornello. He placed his hands on it and his red ring glowed. Then all of a sudden the bird was alive flying around and everyone cheered, except us. Ed grinned. "Can you bring such a miracle using alchemy?" Rose asked. "And Cain will soon be…" she whispered, tears on her eyes.

Church~ Mitsuki's POV

Rose, Ed and I where in the church with Rose who was cleaning while Ed and I sat on a bench. "Just by serving God so dutifully, someone who is dead will come back to life at some point?" Ed asked Rose who stopped cleaning. "Yes, absolutely." she replied looking at him, smiling.

Ed sighed before turning to me. "Suki, hand me the book would ya." he asked me. I grabbed the book which was clearly about alchemy, and handed it to him in which he opened it and started to read out loud. "Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; phosphorus, 800 grams; salt, 250 grams, saltpeter, 100 grams; sulfur, 80 grams; fluorine, 7.5 grams; iron, 5 grams; silicon, 3 grams; and a small amount of 15 other elements." "What's that?" Rose asked.

"That is the material makeup of a single average adult human body, if you were to calculate it." he explained to her and shut the book handing it back to me. "Even though, through science, we are able to know this much, there has been a successful reported case of anyone actually transmuting a human body." he continued. "Scientists have been researching what it is that is missing for several centuries now. Their efforts are more worthwhile than just praying and waiting around, wouldn't you say?" he said causing Rose to frown at him. "By the way, all these ingredients can be bought at the market with the spare change any child might have."

"Humans can be made for cheap, you see." Rose got mad and yelled at him. "People aren't things! Would you blaspheme God?!" I just sat there watching them amused as they yelled at each other, even though Rose is the only one yelling. "Alchemist are scientists, so Go is something ambiguous, that we don't believe in." Ed said as we stood up walking towards her. "It's ironic, since we're the ones who are closest to being gods." he said looking at the statue. "You both are not a god!" Rose said.

"The sun isn't a god either. It's just a very hot mass of stuff." Ed explained. "If you get too close to the sun, all you do is burn up." I said. As we talked with Rose, Al and Aaron were looking at us from the door.

Normal POV

"Geez, brother, you're just getting Rose upset at you-" but was cut off when he felt a gun on his helmet. Aaron was about to turn around but another man grab him putting a gun on his head. "Don't worry. Both your brother and that girl will be coming with you soon." the man said and shot Al's helmet.

Mitsuki's POV

We turned around hearing the sound of the gun and saw Al whose helmet was in front of us and his armor was lying on the ground. My eyes widen in fear as I saw Aaron who was being held by a man pointing a gun at his head. "Aaron!" I yelled. "Disciple Gray! What are you doing?!" Rose asked. "They are enemies of God!" he said walking up to us and pointed a gun at us. "All of this is God's will!"

Ed pushed me behind him, glaring at the man named, Gray. We heard a crash and turned around. "Ah, you startled me!" Al said as he helped Aaron stand up leaving the other man on the ground unconscious. A didn't have his helmet on showing us the inside of his armor empty. Gray walked backwards pointing the gun at Al, while Ed grabbed Al's helmet and threw at Gray's head. "My head!" Al yelled and grabbed his helmet.

Ed put his hands on his hips and grinned. "Stee-rike!" "EEEEKKKK!" we turned around to see Rose looking at Al, eyes widen in fear. "W-What's going on here?! His head…!" she said her hand covering her mouth. "It's nothing." I said. "This is how I am." Al said showing her the inside of his armor. "There's nothing… inside him!" "You call this the punishment I got for setting foot on holy ground, which as a person, I should never have encroached upon. The three of us, me… my brother… and Mitsuki." we look down at the ground in shame.

It was too much for her and she ran off screaming. "Rose!"

We walked in a room where Rose had ran to. "No one ever told us about this place." Ed said. The lights turned on and we saw Rose standing there up the stairs. "Rose!" I yelled but then saw Cornello walking towards her. "How good of you to bring them here, Rose." he said. "Two State Alchemist, huh? I had a feeling you would come here sooner or later."

Ed put a hand on his hip. "Is that because you're a swindler who deceives his believers? Or instead… Is it because you possess the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked. Cornello grinned and showed the ring that had the stone on it. "You mean this?" We grinned. "Transmuting without drawing a transmutation circles while disregarding the Law of Equivalent Exchange… There could be only one answer." "Quite so." Cornello answered. 

"The enchanted sorcery amplifier, said to exist only in legend- the Philosopher's Stone!" he yelled. "We've been looking for that." Ed said looking at Cornello, grinning. "We'll come to a point." he held out is hand. "Hand over the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said. "Do that, and we won't say a thing to the people in town." "You mean to deprive me from this?" Cornello asked. "If my miraculous works cease, what would happen to this town?" he turned to Rose. "Right, Rose?" he asked her.

I was tired of him trying to convince Rose to make her go on his side. "Rose! That guy is just a third-rate con man!" I yelled at her. "I returned life to this town, just as it was about to crumble from internal strife." Cornello continued. "I created water, turned it in to wine, built buildings, and even gave money to the people. I am representative of God!" he turned to us. "Do you intend to deprive the people of this city of their God? Is that how absolute the orders of the military are?" he asked.

"We don't care about any military orders!" I yelled at him. "What?" he asked surprised. "I need… we need that thing!" Ed corrected himself. Rose gasped and yelled at us. "Why? Why, even knowing it will rob us of hope, are you guys still after it?" She asked. "Rose, we're going to-" but Al was cut off by his brother. "It's no use." and she broke down crying. "Now then," Cornello held up his hand. "- why don't we have a look at the power of the Philosopher's Stone?" he asked.

The stone then was surrounded by red light, the floor underneath us turned in to sand and a a pile of sand grew under us taking Al with it. "Aaahh!" "Al!" we turned to Cornello who laughed. "Your armor has turned against you, huh? You can't very well draw a transmutation circle in that sand, either." at that I smirked. He then pressed a button behind him, then a gate was heard opening and red eyes were shown and it walked towards us.

"Using the Philosopher's Stone, you synthesized a kindred life form?" Ed asked. "Yes, a chimera!" the chimera roared and charged to us. "Aaron, you might want to stand back." I told Aaron and he hesitated but did as I said. Ed grinned and looked at me. "It looks like… taking him on barehanded… is going to be… tough!" we clapped our hands and placed them on the sand causing blue light spark. A long spear appeared under the ground and we pulled it out shocking Cornello.

"What?! You transmuted without using a transmutation circle?!" he asked shocked. The chimera jumped at us and Ed hit it sending it flying to the ground. Cornello got mad and threw the bird he had on his shoulder in to the air. "GO!" and the bird turned in to a huge bird. It came at me and broke the spear and grabbed my right arm. "Gah!" it didn't hurt clearly but kinda caught me off guard. "Suki!" "Mitsuki!" Rose gasped while Cornello laughed.

"How do you like that?!" he taunted me. "What do you call that?" I asked smirking at him. The birds claws broke and caused it to rip some part of my coat revealing my automail. I moved away and got ready as it came back. "You're not getting away!" and with that I punched it hard with my automail arm, sending it flying to the ground. Cornello looked shocked as well as Aaron. I turned around and my eyes widen.

"Ed! Look out!" but I was too late and the chimera bit his arm. I sighed in relief that it was his right arm. "What's the matter, you kitty cat bastard? Get yourself a good taste!" Ed said and swung the chimera and kicked it. "I-Impossible! How could his fangs not tear your leg…? Or his claws crush her arm…?" he asked shocked. He gasped and asked. "Don't tell me you two are…?" "Yeah, that's right." Ed said.

"Suki, let's show them." I nodded and took of my coat as Ed did too. "Rose, take a look. These are the bodies of one who performs the human transmutation… of those who encroaches upon God or whatever's territory… this is what happens to such transgressors!" Ed yelled showing his arm and mine. Rose shook in fear looking at us. "Mechanical arms and a leg…? Automail?" she asked frightened.

"Both of you… performed human transmutation?! You have committed that which is most sanctioned! You've both have had your bodies taken over to the other side!" he said. Rose then remembered my words. "So this is why you have the title "Fullmetal" and "Metal"!" he said. We glared at him and Aaron just looked at us.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist and his partner the Metal Alchemist!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Body of the Sanctioned

_I Do Not Own FMA_

Mitsuki's POV

"I see, so that's it. It's no longer any wonder why kids like you should bear the stern sounding title of 'Fullmetal' and 'Metal'." Cornello said. "Rose, alchemy forbids the transmutation of gold. At the same time, there is one other inherently forbidden practice, and that is… human transmutation!" Cornello explained to Rose as she gasped in fear.

Aaron's POV

"W-What?! It was forbidden?!" was all I could say. Anger was all I felt because nobody had actually explained to me about human transmutation and it being forbidden to alchemist. What made me even more angry was that Mitsuki, my own SISTER never told me!

I looked over at Ed, Al and Mitsuki who had their heads bowed down in shame. 'They are soo going to have to explain to me about all this!'

Mitsuki's POV

"You miserable, foolish kids!" Cornello mocked us. "You dabbled in human transmutation without knowing its penalties, didn't you?!" "No we didn't! We-" Al started but was cut off by Ed. "Al!" Al looked at Ed. "We just wanted to…" Al started to think about his mom, remembering the memories when she was still alive. "We just wanted to see our mom's smiling face one more time…" Al said sadly.

I looked at the ground. "An I just wanted to see my parents…" I also said sadly not noticing Aaron looking at me with a sad expression on his face. I trying to remember some type of memory about them because every time I tried but I just can't remember how their face looked like. "But you three failed!" Cornello yelled at us with a mocking tone. Causing us to wince.

"Yeah. My brother lost his body, I lost my left leg and right arm, and Suki lost her right arm. This is what happens when three people try to a person back to life." Ed said. "Rose, this is what it takes to bring someone back to life." Ed lifted his arm up so that Rose could see it which made her more scared. "Are you prepared to go through it?!" he asked.

Cornello placed a hand on Rose's shoulder and smiled at her. "There is no need for concern. I have received this Philosopher's Stone from Leto." he explained to her. "And besides, I am not inexperienced, the way they were." I glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous! No matter what you offer in return, there are some things that cannot be done!" Ed tried to explain.

"Then why do you want the Philosopher's Stone?" Cornello asked holding his hand up which held the ring. "You think if you had this, you could bring about your mom's and parent's transmutation, right?" "You've got it all wrong, baldy." I said. "All we want is to get our original bodies back. That is, if we _can_ get them back." I explained which mad Cornello growl at me.

"We'll ask you one more time: Please give us the Philosopher's Stone." Al asked nicely. "State Alchemists, may the wrath of God befall you." Cornello said. "Get down here, third string, and I'll show you the difference between our levels!" Ed challenged.

The Philosopher's Stone then started to glow in which whatever it made, caused Rose to back up in shock. "Wretched fools!" and with that Cornello held up a huge rifle gun and man it was huge, pointing it at us. He then started firing. "MITSUKI!" Aaron yelled in fear. When he was done shooting, the dust then disappeared showing them the wall that Ed and I barely managed to transmute. "That was close…!" Ed and I both said with a sigh of relief.

"Minister!" we looked over and saw many men who held sticks. "Why, you…!" a man then took out his gun and fired at Al. "Al! Suki! Aaron! This way!" we followed him. "You fools! There's one way out!" Cornello said grinning. "Your wrong!" I yelled back a him. "If there is no way out-" Ed stopped running., clapped his hands and placed them on the wall. "- I'll just have to make one!" the wall glowed and revealed a huge door. "What?" Cornello said in shock. We opened the door and ran.

Outside the Church~ Mitsuki's POV

We sat on the stair case when all of a sudden a noise came out of the speakers. "This evening, a group of unbelievers sought the Minister's life. Two of them are short, the other is wearing ancient armor and the last one is a tall man with black hair." that's when we start hearing voices of people. "Over there!" "The Minister asks that the Faithful… refrain from venturing outsides…" "They aren't here!" "…so as not to suffer any harm." "Hey, go check over there!"

All of a sudden we were surrounded by many people who held things. A man then spoke looking at Ed and I. "No question about it, that's the two- the short stranger boy and girl!" Ed growled at this and ran up to the man yelling at him. "Who are you calling an ultra-hyper-pipsqueak?!" "Ed! He didn't say that!" I told him as I tried to pull him away from the man. "I never called you that!" the man argued.

"Anyways, why don't you just simmer down?" the man asked. "How could you go after the Minister's life like that?!" a man asked. "Right! How terrible- a sweet boy and girl like you!" a woman said. Ed sighed. "Listen, his miracles are nothing more than alchemy." Ed explained. "By decomposing and restructuring matter-" he was then cut off. "That's a lie!" we looked over and saw Rose. I groaned getting tired of her. 'She can't get it to her head, now can she?' I thought.

"Moments ago, my boyfriend, Cain, returned to me." everyone gasped. People kept congratulating her. "There you see? Not just Rose, either! They are many others too!" a woman said to Ed. "She is right!" 'That's it!' "Has anyone here actually seen any of those guys?!" I asked yelling at them. "Everyone is said to have left town afterwards-" I was cut off. "Silence!"

Big statues walked towards us. "T-The statues of Leto!" "It's a miracle!" the statues then stopped surrounding us. A statue then hit Al causing him the fall. "Al!" the statues then kept hitting us repeatedly. "Mitsuki!" then the world went black.

Aaron's POV

"Mitsuki!" I was about to run over to her when a bunch of men grabbed Ed, Al and Mitsuki and took them away. "Wait! Where are you taking them?!" I asked yelling at them trying to get rid of their grip. "To the dungeon of course and you are going with them." before I could even respond I felt pain in my neck before everything went black.

Mitsuki's POV

I opened my eyes to see two men holding my arms. I look over and also see Ed and Aaron. Cornello walked up to us and took away our state watches. "Hey, give that back!" I yelled. "Give it back!" Cornello held up the watches looking at them. "So this is the proof that you both are a State Alchemist, is it? It's the first time ever I've seen one of these!" Cornello said.

"The reason why you can perform transmutation without a transmutation circle… is because this thing works like an amplifier, right?" I wanted to laugh. 'He is so dead wrong!' he then started to laugh seeing that we didn't respond. I grin and look over at Ed who is also grinning.

Mitsuki's POV

"Ugh! I'm soo hungry!" I wined trying to get of the chains grip. "Shut up, Mitsuki!" Aaron yelled. We then heard the door open… Rose. She held three plates with food. "Feed it to me! My hands are like this, and everything." Ed said and opened his mouth. Rose placed our plates on the ground in front of us and started to walk towards the door.

"Was it really… your boyfriend?" Ed asked causing Rose to stop but then run off. Ed sighed and looked at his plate trying to eat. A noise is then suddenly heard behind the wall we were against. "Al!" I yelled whispering. Ed nodded. I then try to also eat my food which took me along time to do.

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

"Your flim-flamming is going to be found out soon enough." ED told Cornello who stood in front of us. "The Faithful are not likely to distinguish between alchemy and the works of God. No, in the sense that it brings happiness to them, they are the same." Cornello said. "So then, what's in it for you?" Ed asked.

I knew that at this point Al had finished putting everything together so that people of Lior would hear Ed and Cornello's conversation. "So, you are after the money, huh?" Ed asked. "I can get all the money I want from the donations of the Faithful. What I want are believers who would gladly throw their own lives away for me. They believed in resurrection through me, and are not afraid to die." Cornello continued. "In time, they would become an invincible army."

I sighed. 'He just can't stop talking!' I moved my hands down and grabbed my piece of bread from my plate and started eating it. Ed also put his arms down. "Makes no difference to me." Ed said. "What?!" "After all, you can't really bring anyone back to life, right?" 'Oohh, this is getting good!' I thought as I watched them. Aaron just ate his food clearly not caring about the conversation.

"Of course not! Even if I used the Philosopher's Stone, there's no telling what would happen if I performed human transmutation." Cornello started to ramble about stuff and I bet Ed got bored and started to eat. Cornello then stopped talking noticing that we were eating. Ed and I grinned, he then moved over and pointed showing Cornello the hole and the microphone.

I started to laugh at his reaction. "WHAT?!" "How long?! How long was that mic been on?!" he asked. "For the whole time you've been here!" I said. "How did you get the broadcast equipment?!" "That was my brother. Ah, what got busted up yesterday was just some junk that I transmuted to look like him." I gave Ed a high five. "No! it's all a lie! You must not believe it!" he then took out a gun and started to shot at us but missed. Ed transmuted his right arm to a blade and cut the barrel of the gun.

"Like I said, we are in a whole different level!" Ed said holding his blade up. Conello dropped the gun and ran out the church. 'Bad idea.' everyone was outside the church. "Minister, was that broadcast just now for real?" one of the guards asked trying to push the people away. Conello was speechless and didn't have anything to say but then got an idea and grinned.

"I do not know what the unbelievers has broadcast in my voice, but it was all a conspiracy! As a testament to this, I will eradicate the unbelievers by the power of God!" everyone started to talk. "This is the power of God!" the stone then started to glow making every statue move. "Give it up, would you?" Ed said as we stood behind Cornello glaring at him. "Without this, you're limited to transmuting you own automail, aren't you?" he asked as he held up our watches.

I grinned. "Hey Pops, Ed is about to show you the _real_ hammer of God!" I looked at Ed and nodded in which he nodded back grinning. "What's he gonna do?" Aaron asked me. I smirked and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "You'll see." Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Inside the church started to break and a huge statue walked over to us. "Impossible!" Cornello said shocked. "Oh yes it is!" I said. "Not even the Philosopher's Stone could something so gigantic be moved!"

Everyone gasped in amaze as they saw the gigantic statue. The statue raised up a fist and was about to hit Cornello who screamed but instead the statue's fist hit the floor in front of Cornello. We walked over to Cornello who was sitting on the floor shocked but then noticed us. "I won't let you have the Philosopher's Stone!" he said as he held the stone to his chest. He stood up and was about to walk away when the stone started to glow all of a sudden.

Cornello started screaming in pain and when he held up his arm it was scary. A bunch of stuff was in his arm and it was pulsing. "Rebound?!" we walked over to him and Ed grabbed his arm looking at the stone in which the glowing died down and the stone broke in to many pieces. "An imitation?" Ed stood up. "After all the commotion you've raised after all the trouble you put me through… it was a fake?" "What?! We did all that for nothing?!" I yelled real mad. "Stop jerking us around!" Ed and I yelled on top of our lungs.

Later~ Mitsuki's POV

"That was quite a wild goose chase, huh?" Ed asked as he held his watch. I had mine also and placed it back in my pocket. "And here we thought we were actually going to restore your body Al." "You and Mitsuki should come first, brother. That automail is hard on both of you, and all…" Al said. "Yeah, but Ed and I decided to restore you first." I said as we stood up. "Nothing mo to do, but keep searching, I guess." I sighed.

"How could you do that to us?" we looked over and saw Rose. "To us, the Minister's miracles gave us hope. If we believed, even dead people could come back to life… that was the only hope we had!" I glared at her. "You're saying we should have left everything the way it was?" Ed asked. "What am I suppose to cling to, as I go on living from now on?! Tell me!" she said starting to cry.

Ed turned his back to her. "You'll have to decided that for yourself. Get up and walk. Move forward. You've got fine legs there don't you?" Ed said. Rose fell on her knees as Ed walked away. Al kneeled next to Rose. "I think brother did all this for you." Al said. Rose turned away. "He shouldn't have bothered!" "We've seen all sorts of things." I grabbed Al arm. "Come on Al, let's go." he turned to me and nodded and we walked over to where Ed and Aaron left.

The sun was going down as we walked in the sand heading back to Central. I then started to think about my mom and dad trying to figure out how they looked like but failed. I remembered the memories with them but no their face.

But I knew one day I would remember.

**Sorry for not updating for so long! But I will be uploading chapters on Mondays and Tuesday, maybe also others days, but definitely on Mondays and Tuesdays! See u then!**

**~Ed FanGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Other Elric Brothers and… The Other Mitsuki?! Part 1

_I Do Not Own FMA_

**This is half of the Chapter and I will work on the other half and try to upload it soon I just didn't have that much time today so this is at least something so… Enjoy!**

**~Ed FanGirl**

Mitsuki's POV

"I wonder if the Philosopher's Stone would be in a desolate town like this. It almost seems like a lie that up until just recently, this town was prosperous from gold." Al said as we walked to the town. "Which is why they would be that much more likely to research the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said. "How do you mean?" "Since they stopped being able to get gold out of the mines, they'd want to transmute it with the Philosopher's Stone that much more." Ed responded.

"This used to be a gold producing area, and all, so if they created just a little, no one would find them out, right?" I sighed. "It's terrible the way grown ups think." I stopped walking when I heard a crash. I looked over to Ed, Al and Aaron who kept walking. 'Maybe they didn't hear it? But they were suppose to… oh well, I'll go help.' "Elisa!" I then started heading over to them. "Hey, everyone, give me a hand here!" a man said trying to get a mine cart off of the little girl who was crying.

"It's no use! It won't budge!" "Papa." "It's alright. "We're going to help you out no matter what!" I then stopped in front of them. The man looked at me and said. "My daughter is pinned! Please help us!" "Okay!" I walk over to where the little girl is pinned. "Just be patient for a bit, okay?" I tell the girl. I clapped my hands and placed them on the mine cart transmuting it to a block of metal causing everyone to gasp in amaze. I smile down at the girl and help her up. "Thank you, miss!" "Your welcome!"

"Suki!"

"Ed?" I look behind me and see Ed, Al, and Aaron running towards me. "Where were you?! We could have lost you!" Aaron yelled at me. "Sorry it's just that they needed help." they then finally notice the people behind me and wave at them smiling nervously.

House~ Mitsuki's POV

"Wow, to think that alchemist would come along!" a man said as we sat in a table with food. "You really came through for us!" then the little girl said something that made Ed and I laugh. "Thanks to her armored father, too!" Al looked shocked. "No, no. He's not my dad, he is just a friend." I said. "We're actually brothers, he is my younger brother." Ed said pointing at Al.

"And he is my older brother." I said pointing at Aaron. "Younger brother? Even though he 's bigger than you, big brother?" the girl asked confused. This time it was Al and I laughing and Ed being in a shocked state. I calmed down and said. "Anyhow, we're glad that you weren't hurt, Elisa." "Elisa!" the doors slammed open revealing a man with a basket of lemons. "Is Elisa alright?!" he asked.

"Uncle Belsio!" Elisa said, she was about to walk over when all of a sudden her dad grab her arm. She looked up at him confused. "Papa…?" but her dad didn't look happy to see the man. "Look you… how dare you come in to my house! After making Elisa help you out like that!" he yelled at him. "Listen to me, Elisa. No matter what anyone tells you, you can't help Belsio out in his work anymore!" he told his daughter.

"No!" Elisa told her dad. "It wasn't Uncle Belsio's fault! I asked him to let me find out!" she explained to her dad, but then started to cough holding her throat. "I-I'm sorry, Elisa! Here, drink this." he said and gave her a glass of water. I frowned. 'She is sick because of the red water…' I thought to myself.

Belsio then placed the basket on the table and before he closed the door he said. "I'm sorry." and left. "Uncle Belsio tol me that your lemon pies were the best, Papa. And that, it was a shame that there were so few farms left in town." Elisa said. "Hey now, once the Philosopher's Stone is finished, the town will become prosperous! Then, we'll be the first to buy our fruit!" "Philosopher's Stone?!" Ed asked. "Right, right! You four came to assist Mugwar in his research, right? To create the Philosopher's Stone?" the man asked.

We looked at him confused. "Huh?" I asked. "Alchemists, please create the Philosopher's Stone as soon as you can!" the man said. "We want to get back our town of gold, Xenotime, no matter what!" he explained. "We're depending on you all, Masters!" another man said. I myself felt weird being called a 'Master'.

Everyone started to crowd us. "It looks like there's a lot of this, but in any case, I guess we'll go see this Mugwar person." Ed said. "By the way, if you would please tell us your names…?" the man asked. "Our names? I'm Edward. Edward Elric." Ed said pointing at himself grinning. "His brother. Alphonse. Alphonse Elric." Al said pointing at himself. I grinned and pointed at Ed. "His partner. Mitsuki. Mitsuki Lopez. And…" I pointed at Aaron. "- my older brother Aaron."

They looked at us confused. "The Elric brothers and Lopez? The State Alchemist ones?" they asked. "Yeah!" Ed and I said proudly. '3... 2... 1...' "Aahh!" "Ow!" they kicked us out. I landed face down on the cement and Ed was thrown on top of my back. While Al and Aaron landed on their bottoms. "Suki? You okay?" Ed asked as he helped me sit up getting off of my back. "What did you do that for?!" Ed and I asked yelling at them.

"Be quite! The real Elric brothers and Lopez are up there!" the man then pointed up to a far away castle place. "Come back when you've decided to be honest about your real names!" and with that he slammed the door shut. I got confused. 'Wait a minute… some impostor used my name?! but this isn't how it's suppose to be!' I sighed. 'Oh well, I'm going to kick the girls ass when I see her!'

Mitsuki's POV

"Who is it that's been using our names, here?" Ed asked as we hid from the guards that were guarding the gates. "Brother, are you really planning to sneak in?" Al asked his brother. "Course I am! I'm going to catch that impostor, and have him tell me about the Philosopher's Stone while I'm at it." Ed responded with his hands clenched in to fists.

"Come on." I whispered as we quietly pass the guards without being seen. I looked back to make sure they didn't see us and nodded towards Ed giving him the 'Ok' sign. He nodded back and clapped his hands and transmuted a little door. We entered and noticed we were in the library. "Look at this." I said as I opened a book showing it to Ed and Al. "This is all material on the Philosopher's Stone." "So this is where they're making the Philosopher's Stone, alright." Al said.

"No doubt about it." Ed said as he look thru the book. I walked around more and grabbed a book that look interesting. Just as I opened it I didn't hear footstep walking towards me. "This place is off limits to unauthorized persons." a voice said causing me to freeze. I turned around and saw a tall blonde haired man, a little blonde haired boy and what shocked me the most was that there was a girl with them in which she looked nothing like me!

I pointed my finger to the girl and pointed accusingly. "YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE ME!" which caught Ed, Al and Aaron's attention. "By any chance, are you guys…?" Al tried to ask but was cut off by Ed. "There you are impostors!" Ed yelled. "Which would mean that you're the real Edward, huh?" the impostor asked and then faced me. "And you're the real Mitsuki." I sweat dropped and pointed at Ed. "He's EDWARD." and then pointed back at Al. "And this is Alphose his younger brother, and…" I then pointed at Aaron. "…this is Aaron my older brother."

The impostor looked quite shocked. "Wait… you have a brother…?" I smirked. "Yeah, I do!" I pointed at the impostors. "And you forgot him which is clearly obvious that you aren't us cause he travels with us the whole time!" the little boy look confused. "You're the older brother?" he asked. "Go a problem with that?!" Ed yelled at him angry. Which cause the poor boy to hide behind the tall man again. "Don't get so excited. The security guys will realize you're here." the tall man said.

"The real younger brother wears armor, huh?" the tall man asked as he and the girl walked towards us. "You sure don't look like you're fourteen." Al gasped. "You know about us?" the man stopped walking in front of Ed and the girl in front of me. "What? You want to go at it?" Ed asked. "If you guys will go home quietly, we don't plan on fighting." he responded. "Just let us stay here for a little while longer."

"Is that any attitude to be asking somebody for something with?" Ed asked. He then pointed at the ground. "Sit." he ordered the tall man. "Stop looking down on me!" Ed yelled still pointing to the ground. The tall man shrugged and said. "That would bother you, huh? Being only that tall, when your fifteen?" causing Ed to punch him but instead missed. He kept trying until the man caught his hand stopping him. "Automail, huh? The real one has his troubles too, it seems."

"Hey!" the girl grabbed my right arm and pulled up my sleeve revealing my automail. "This girl has an automail too, so you are the real Mitsuki." I pulled my arm away from her and tried to punch which I missed. "By saying that, you sound as if you haven't just been living in idleness yourself!" Ed said and kick the man in the face with his left leg. Ed ran to him and got hit in the face sending him flying. "Ed!" he landed next to me.

"I'd like to have a look at the skill of State Alchemists." the man said. Ed smirked. "You're gonna be sorry you did!" Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a hand which the man dodged. "Not bad. No transmutation circle, huh?" the man came from behind us and placed his hand o the floor which started to glow red. "The impostor doesn't use a transmutation circle either?!" Al gasped surprised.

Ed and I pushed Al and Aaron out of the way just as vines came at us. "Why you! Have you got a Philosopher's Stone?!" Ed asked. The man didn't say anything as we heard guards. "What was that noise just now?!" "This way!" we turned around to the opened door. "Come on! Let's go!" we stood up and ran back to the little door that Ed had transmuted and left.

Mitsuki's POV

We were sitting on a hill thinking of what we should do. "Damn! I ache all over." Ed said as he laid on his back with his hands behind his head. "That impostor sure was strong, huh?" Al said. "It was probably just the Stone's power, after all." I replied. "So, I wonder if they've completed a Philosopher's Stone yet." Al thought out loud. "We're going to make sure we find out."

"I wonder what those siblings' names are. The three of them must have real names, after all." there was silence until Al said. "I wonder if the older brother is older than you, brother." CRASH! Al looked over to see Al laying on the ground instead of sitting. "Don't go judging us just on our size!" Ed yelled. I looked at Ed and noticed his cheek where the older brother had punched him.

I looked thru my coat trying to find a bandage or something. "Mitsuki, what are you doing?" Aaron asked curiously as I kept looking in my coat. "Ah ha!" I pulled out a bandage. Aaron looked confused for a second but then smiled knowing what I was going to do. I turned over to Ed. "Hey Ed." he looked at me. "What's up Suki?" I grabbed his chin in which he started to freak out and pulled away. "S-S-Suki! W-Wha-What are yo-you do-doing?!" he asked as his face turned red.

I looked at him confused, but ignored his question. I grabbed his chin again, moving it to the side again, and placed the bandage on his cheek. I pulled away and smiled. "There! All better!" Ed looked at me embarrassed. "What's wrong Ed?" I asked noticing his face was still red. "N-Nothing!" he responded almost too fast and looked away. "Thanks." he murmured. I smiled again. "Your welcome!"

Al's POV

I looked at brother as Mitsuki grabbed his chin which caused his whole face to turn red. He pulled away leaving Mitsuki confused. I smirked (If he could.) looking at brother who was looking away from her. 'That's so cute! Brother's first love!' I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Other Elric Brothers and… The Other Mitsuki?! Part 1

_I Do Not Own FMA_

**This is the other half of Chapter 8. Anyways Enjoy!**

**~Ed FanGirl**

Mitsuki's POV

It was still night time. Ed was laying his head on Al's lap. "It's starting to swell up pretty good." Al said. Ed sighed. "It feels so good that you're so cold." Ed said as he rubbed his face on Al's leg. "I'm happy to be use to you, brother, even in this body." I smiled at them but we were then interrupted when we heard foot steps behind us.

We stood up and turned around. "You were at the store this evening." I said as I looked at Belsio. "If you have no place to stay, come to my place." Belsio offered. We looked at each other confused but agreed and followed him to his house.

"Thanks for helping us out." Al thanked Belsio. "I couldn't let you children sleep outside." he said. "You're not going to ask us our names?" Ed asked curiously as Belsio cleaned the lemons. "You're the Elric Brothers and the Lopez Siblings, right?" Belsio said. Al gasped. "Then you believe us?" he asked as he stood up. "No. I just think that everyone has their own reasons." Belsio replied.

"I'm not the one who bears responsibility for them. That's up to you." looked at him curiously. "You don't appear to have any interest in the Philosopher's Stone, huh?" Ed asked. Belsio looked at him for a moment but then returned back to what he was doing. "The folks in this town are still unable to forget the wealth that gold has bought them, and Mugwar has them wrapped around his finger." Belsio said as he looked at the lemons.

That was the last thing he said before leaving the room that night.

The Next Day~ Mitsuki's POV

We had slept in the floor all night. Al and Aaron where wrapped around with a blanket while Ed and I had our coats wrapped around us. I then woke up by a voice. "Good morning, Uncle Belsio!" I sat up and saw Elisa. "If you keep coming to my place, you're going to get yelled at by your Pop." Belsio said as he washed the dishes in the kitchen.

Elisa smiled and placed her hands behind her back. "No problem!" she said. "Papa is all wrapped up in talk about the gold mine. He wont notice." I looked at Ed, Al and Aaron. "Hey guys, its time to wake up!" I yelled causing them to jump a foot away from me. "Suki! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ed yelled holding his hand to his chest.

"I'm quite use to it since that's how she use to wake me up." Aaron said as he stood up. We headed to the kitchen. "Good morning." Al said as we entered the kitchen. Elisa noticed us and said. "Big brothers, big sister, you're here…!" Elisa then noticed Ed's cheek that had a bandage. "Wow, that looks like it hurt!" she said while Ed covered his cheek. "That's what you get for telling lies, huh?" I frowned and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"We weren't lying…" I mumbled looking down. "I'm telling you, we're not the ones who are lying." Ed said annoyed. "And yet _I'm _the one who gets clocked!" Ed mumbled. "You don't mean, you're the ones who snuck in to Mugwar's mansion yesterday, big brothers and big sister?" Elisa asked.

Ed turned around facing Elisa. "Of course it was us! We can't let those imposters get away with this, you know?!" Ed yelled at her, he crossed his arms in front of his chest "And besides, using the Philosopher's Stone to make gold is no small matter." I placed my hand on Ed's shoulder causing him to stop talking. "Ed." he looked at me as I pointed to Elisa who was sad. Ed looked at her for a while before he turned around heading towards the door. "I'm going to go see what's happening in town." Ed said as he walked away.

"Ed, wait!" I yelled, I was about to follow him but stopped. 'He needs some alone time.' I thought. "Hey armor guy! Short girl!" Al and I turned around looking at Belsio. "Will you two go to the drug store for me? I'd like for you two to get Elisa's medicine, your brother also needs a compress, right? And you tall boy can stay here with me."

Pharmacy~ Mitsuki's POV

Al and I were standing up waiting for the medicine. I started to hear people around us looking at us and whispering. "Say, it's that armor and girl. Those two are the imposters!" "Oh, dear! I wish they would just hurry up and leave." "I'll bet it was those boys and that girl who broke in to rob Mugwar's mansion last night."

"Hey, you two!" we turned around to see the lady that worked in the Pharmacy holding a mop. "What have you come here for?!" she yelled. "We need to get some medicine…" Al tried to explain but was cut off by the lady. 'We don't have any medicine that treats liars! Go on! Go on!" and she swung the mop at us. I was getting tired of her treating Al and I like this!

I grabbed the mop throwing it to the ground causing everyone to gasp. I glared at the lady. "Hey old hag, we were sent to get medicine for a little girl! Isn't the Pharmacy suppose to help people not hurt them?! Just give us the medicine and we'll leave!" I yelled at her, and out of nowhere she grabbed a empty bottle of medicine. She threw it at me hitting me on my forehead and causing me to fall backwards.

"Mitsuki! Are you okay?!" Al asked helping me up. "Ah! You're bleeding! Lady, that wasn't nice!" my eyes turned to swirls, I was dizzy~. "GET OUT!" and she slammed the door in our faces. "Ow. That hurt." I said as I touched my forehead only to see blood on my hand. "Well I give up, we can't buy medicine like this." I told Al who nodded in agreement. "Um…" we turned around and saw the little boy from Mugwar's mansion.

"Your…" "I'll go buy your medicine for you and get you some compress." the boy said surprising us. "An equivalent exchange… to apologize for us lying." he explained. We waited outside for the boy. "Here." the boy handed Al the medicine for Elisa and he handed me a bag with compress. "Thank you very much." Al said. I smiled. "Yeah thank you!" "Both of us have it hard when our older brothers act rash, huh?" Al told the boy.

"Aren't you guys angry?" the boy asked us confused. "You must have your reasons, right?" I nodded in agreement with Al. "I'm sorry." the boy apologized. "For us to participate in Mugwar's research, we needed to use names such as yours." the boy explained. "To be a child, and still be a State Alchemist… the Elric brothers and the Lopez siblings are the only ones around, even though we forgot about Mitsuki having a big brother."

"You need the Philosopher's Stone that badly?" Al asked. "It's something my dad spent his whole life researching." the boy replied sadly. "Then your father was an alchemist, too?" "Yes. But then, one day, he was suddenly gone. That's why my brother is forcing himself to carry on after my dad." he explained sounding like he was about to cry.

"That's the complete opposite of our family." Al said causing to look at him confused. "My brother hates our dad, who is also an alchemist. Our dad was completely absorbed in alchemy, and our mom suffered because of it." Al explained. "We've also seen a bunch of other people who have met with sadness because of alchemy. Listen, if your brother is doing something wrong, you're the only one who can stop him. You can't make others do it." "And if you do, I think your brother will be deeply hurt."

We started walking heading back to Belsio's but stopped. "I've been a little concerned about this, but aren't there a lot of people coughing around town?" Al asked the boy. "Yeah." he boy agreed hesitantly. Al looked at the bag. " Is this cough medicine, then?" Al asked. "It's…" the boy began but we then noticed his older brother ahead of us. "Brother." but his brother started to walk away. "Sorry I have to go now!" the boy said chasing after his brother. "Hey, what's your name?" Al yelled. The boy stopped and looked at us smiling. "Fletcher!" and began running again.

When he was out of sight Al and I started heading back to Belsio's house. We turned around and saw Ed running past us. "Brother?!" "Ed?!" we asked surprised. Ed stopped turning to us. "What's wrong?" "The impostor is here! The older one! Have you seen him?" Ed asked. Al looked at me as if what to say. "That bastard! What a hypocrite!" Ed said. "He's been fixing the townspeople's hoes, and transmuting wheels for them!" Ed explained.

"That's better than having him do bad things, though." Al said. "I don't like the way he operates! He's ignoring the Law of Equivalent Exchange!" Ed explained. "Hey, we're going to sneak in there again tonight!" we looked at him surprised. "Even though it's the very next day?!" Al asked. "Because it's the very next day!" Ed replied. Ed turned to me and gasped. "Suki! What happened to your forehead?! It's bleeding!" Ed yelled moving my bangs to the side. "Oh the Pharmacy lady threw a empty medicine bottle at me and it involved a lot of yelling." I explained rubbing the back of my neck.

He took the bag from my hands and pulled out a compress, placing it on my forehead. "There!" I smiled at him. "Thanks!" and we headed back to the house.

That Night~ Mitsuki's POV

Again, we were avoiding the guards and snuck behind the mansion. I checked if they saw us and nodded to Ed. "All clear!" I whispered. "Today, we're going with the mole man campaign!" Ed said. "Mole man…?" Al and Aaron asked confused. Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a hole under ground. "Oh so that's what you mean." Aaron murmured.

We jumped down and started crawling. I took a while until Ed said. "Alright, we should just about be under the building now." Ed informed us. "Are you sure?" Al asked his brother. "Well, we're going to come out somewhere." and with that he transmuted a hole leading us up. "We're there!" Ed said.

When we got up there was a bunch of red smoke around us and a river of red water. "What is this?" Aaron asked looking down at the water. "Could it be? This might be the water that forms the base of the red stone." Ed explained. "Red stone?" "I read some documents about it at the library in Central." Ed replied as he continued. " It's a stone, made of a compound of roughly the same material as the Philosopher's Stone, which you get by refining red water." "Wow." Aaron said impressed. "Then, you can make a Philosopher's Stone from this water?" Al asked.

"Apparently, it wont be the same exact thing, but yeah." Ed replied. "As I remember, some alchemist named Nash-something-or-other was researching it, but in the end it didn't work out." Ed suddenly grabbed his neck. "For some reason I suddenly feel…" but he didn't finish his sentence and was unconscious. "Ed!" "Over here!" "Who is it!" "It's me! Quickly before you both end up like him!" Fletcher explained and we ran to him covering our nose while Al carried Ed.

Al placed Ed on the floor and we waited for him to wake up. And a few minutes later he woke up. "Brother, are you okay?" Al asked. Ed then began to sit up looking around. "Huh? What is this place? What are you doing here?!" Ed asked looking at Fletcher. "I'm sorry…" Fletcher said as tears formed in his eyes. "What? What are you crying about?" Ed asked. I looked at Fletcher. "Fletcher." I said causing Ed and Aaron to look at me. "Of you know something, tell us. You really don't like what's going on here, do you?" I asked him.

We turned our attention back at Fletcher as he started to explain. "The red water… it's water that's very dangerous to humans. But it's vital for creating a red stone." "You mean, the people in town are also coughing because of that?" Al asked. Fletcher then started to cry. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I went over to him and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, don't need to cry." I said smiling down at him. "Geez, this is ridiculous." Ed said as he standing up. "I'll smash all of this up."

"I wont let you do that."

We turned around and saw the oldest brother. "We've finally raised up a red stone this far. My dad sacrificed himself for this." he said as he showed us the red stone. I slowly back away from Fletcher heading back to where Ed and the others where. "If his experiments go unfulfilled, he'll never be redeemed, right?" Ed smirked. "What's so great about that half-baked rock?" Ed asked.

The oldest brother grabbed the lamp next to which started to glow red and was transmuted in to a sword. "That sword is just fake too, right?" Ed asked as he transmuted his blade on his automail. "I'm going to mess you up, together with your rock!" Ed ran at the boy and his blade connected with the sword. The sword was then starting to break causing Ed to grin. "Mine is the genuine article!" Ed said.

The boy then kneed Ed on the stomach causing him to back flip landing his feet. The boy then transmuted a hose causing us too look in fear. "What?!" the boy held the hose at us. "It's the red water. If you're showered with it, you're done for." the boy explained. "You won't just lose consciousness!" Ed smirked. "Fine!" and he transmuted his automail into a umbrella just as the red water was about to hit him. "Yeah! Go Ed!" I yelled holding my fist up in the air.

I then noticed some red water heading to Al, Aaron and my direction. "Gah!" and I quickly transmuted my automail in to a umbrella like Ed did. I sighed in relief. "That was close…" "Pay more attention next time!" Aaron scolded me. "This is crazy!" Al yelled. "You're brother is right! Get out of here!" the boy said. "No way!" Ed said shocking the boy. "I'm not going to lose to someone who's chasing after his own Pop!" Ed explained. The boy sprained the water harder at Ed. Ed suddenly slipped and started falling. "ED!" I yelled.

I then noticed Fletcher running to Ed. THUMP! Fletcher had pushed Ed out of the way and now he was on the ground covered with red water. "Fletcher!" Al and I yelled. Al ran over to him while the oldest brother looked shocked. "Fletcher, hang in there!" Al said as he picked him up. "Brother, dad was researching the red water to bring happiness to people, right? And yet, what we're doing is making the people in town suffer, aren't we?" Fletcher asked his brother who was looking down in shame. "Brother, you should have known this! It doesn't matter who gets credit, does it? Dad… Dad would not be happy about this!" Fletcher yelled at his brother who looked at him surprised.

We were then interrupted by a whistle.

"HUH?!" _Oh no, we're in trouble._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Other Elric Brothers and… The Other Mitsuki?! Part 2!

_I Do Not Own FMA_

Mitsuki's POV

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ "Edward! Is there something the matter?!" a man's voice yelled from the other side of the door. "It's nothing!" the older brother responded. "I told them not to disturb us…" He murmured to himself. "I guess they don't trust you." Ed said smirking. He pointed at the brother. "You'd feel a lot better after revealing who you really are, wouldn't you?"

I then noticed Fletcher in the door drawing a transmutation circle. "Fletcher!" Fletcher then transmuted some vines on the door so the guards wouldn't enter. He turned to us and said. "Run! Hurry!" surprising us. "Brother…" Al turned to Ed and nodded. "If they catch you, we wont get off easily, either! It's time I cleared everything up!" he explained.

Crashes where then heard from the other side. "Al, Suki, Aaron, lets go!" "Okay!" and we ran following Ed to the broken window that he broke, and we ran as fast as we could away from there.

Belsio's House~

We got to Belsio's house, we opened the door and looked around to see if anyone was awake but we failed when we tip toed inside not noticing Belsio sitting on the couch. "Things have sure been bustling over at the mansion, huh?" I jumped in surprise as Ed laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, Yeah!" Ed said. "You guys went there again, huh? There's no helping you."

We then heard coughing sound coming from the room. "Huh? Is Elisa still here?" Aaron asked and turned to the door. "The grape vine is withering, so she wanted to stay here, and she wont listen to me." Belsio explained. "But her cough is terrible. I just put her down." I sat down on the floor next to the couch that Ed, Al and Aaron sat on as we drank hot chocolate and explained everything that had happened on the mansion.

"Red water?!" Belsio asked surprised. "They're considering it, trying to turn it into a stone." Ed said explaining. "Then again, compared to the Philosopher's Stone, the red water piece is just a pale imitation." Al turned to Ed and asked. "What do you suppose he meant by 'his father's dream'?" "Probably just some goofy excuse." Ed replied causing me to sweat drop. 'Oh, Ed…'

"Could it be that those two… are Nash's sons?" Belgio said thinking out loud. "Nash? You mean Nash Tringham, the discoverer of the red water?" Ed asked. "He was from this town. He went to Central to research the red water. But then one day…" and then Belsio began telling us what had happened.

Later~

We decided to go outside for a while to think about what Belsio had told us. Ed was sitting on a tree branch while the rest of us stood there next to the tree looking at the moon. "Brother?" "What?" "They couldn't help it. The only thing those two have is their father." Al tried to explain to Ed. "They're just using their poop as justification for what they're doing." Ed replied. "Maybe so… but aren't we doing something similar?"

Ed didn't reply. "I know how those two feel." Al said. 'Me too Al, but I cant help wonder how Aaron feels about all this right now…' I thought as I looked at my brother.

The Next Day~

We where at the same laboratory from last night and we where talking with a man. "I feel just terrible about adding to our impertinence, but seeing as how the two of you are among the finest alchemists of our age, there is a matter that I would like to request your assistance with." the man explained. 'Yeah right.' I thought as the man continued.

"Research on the red water?" Ed asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh! You know about it? That will save me time explaining." the man said as he walked over to us. "The truth is, I happened to overhear that you are interested in the Philosopher's Stone." the man said as he pulled out a red stone in which Ed didn't look interested in.

"What do you think? It was made by considering the red water. You might call it a trial product for a Philosopher's Stone." the man explained as he held the red stone close to Ed's face. "What am I suppose to do with it now?" Ed asked. "I want to save Xenotime. If I can regenerate the gold vein, non one will have to give up on this town!"

"We get, so where are the impostors?" I asked actually forgetting where they where. The man faced me and said. "They're being held in an underground cell." and with that said Ed clapped his hands and transmuted the red stone into tiny little pieces shocking the man. "W-What are you doing?!" he asked. Ed placed his hands on his hips and replied. "I'm not interested in any unfinished goods." Ed explained. 

"Executing the impostors comes first." I grinned knowing what he was going to do. "Hey Mitsuki. What is he doing?!" Aaron whispered to me. "Don't worry he's got this under control." I whispered back. Ed smirked. "I'm not the type of person that forgives liars." "Oh! Then, your accepting my request?" the man asked. 'He just doesn't give up, does he?' I thought sweat dropping.

"With us working on it, this will be nothing." Ed replied but his face then turned in to a scary evil look. "Never mind that, I haven't executed anyone in a while! I'm just itching for the chance!" he then turned to the man. "Gonna come watch?" he asked. The man looked scared about this. "No I…uh… I'll pass on that." Al just looked at his brother and sighed as Ed looked happy.

Underground Cell~

We opened the door of the cell and there where the impostors and the girl was with them. "Hey." Al said waving at them. "Alphonse!" Fletcher looked shocked as well as Russell. "I head that Nash Tringham was your pop." Ed said causing the brothers to gasp. "What are you trying to do by carrying on his research?" the older brother then replied. "That… is Dad's water. It was my duty to continue his research."

"You are such a naïve bastard." Ed said as Russell looked down. "Do you know what the people in town are going through because of that toxic water? Your pop knew. that's why he tried to give up his research." Ed continued. "You can't obtain happiness by relying on the likes of the red stone or a Philosopher's Stone!"

Ed walked over to the brothers and transmuted the wooden handcuff in to small pieces of wood while I did the same to the girl. "Move forward! don't act so shamefully! Not now that you've taken on my name." Ed then turned to us. "Let's go!" "O-Okay!" and we followed him out the door. I looked back at the brothers and the girl for a while before following the others.

Back To The Old Man~

"Who cares? As long as the research is successful, those guys will be-" but I cut him off. "Those guys? Who are you talking about?" I asked as he turned around looking at us shocked. "There's something that is bothering me." Ed said. "Wherever did the red water researcher Nash Tringham go?" he asked.

"Nash? Ah, his research wasn't going so well, so I fired him." the man replied. "Oh? You don't seem like someone so good-natured as to let somebody who knew everything get away from you." "What are you trying to say?" I glared at them man. "What he is trying to say is that he doesn't help murderers out, Mugwar!" I yelled at him. "That's right!" Ed agreed. "WHAT?!" Aaron glared at Mugwar.

Mugwar looked surprised for a minute before he glared back at us. "Why, you…!" he then pulled out a gun looking machine which contained red water inside of it. "In that case, you're not getting out of here alive! I can get any number of other alchemist instead!" he then held out another red stone! "A stone!" "There wasn't just that one?!" Mugwar laughed. "It may not be as complete as the other one…" and with that he dropped into the red water causing it to transmute in to a gun.

He had it aimed at us. "Die!" and with that he aimed and we barely got out of there on time. "Are you done yet?" Ed asked and oh I wished he didn't because Mugwar held his hand up with a pile of red stones. "What?!" "I've still got a lot more!" and he dumped half of the stones into the red water making it transmute into a bigger gun.

"Your kidding!" and he began firing more at us as we ran to a big pole and hid behind it. "It's no use! No use!" Mugwar said as he was about to dump in more stones in to the red water and continued shooting at us. "Equivalent Exchange my ass! Damn it!" Ed said. Mugwar ran out of amo. "I'm not done yet!" and was about to dump more stones on the red water but stopped when vines wrapped around his arms.

"What is this?!" Mugwar yelled. the person who were did it was the brothers and the girl. "Now!" Ed yelled and we began pushing the pole causing it to fall on Mugwar. "Aah!" CRASH! Russell than stood up. "Ed! looks like you needed my help after all." he said. "What?!" Ed replied. Russell sighed. "We've given up chasing after our dad. we're going to find our own way."

Fletcher smiled. "Brother…!" we all smiled at this but then I noticed something under the pole. "Ed look!" I pointed under the pole which had a secret passage! "A secret passage?!" Ed exclaimed. "That bastard got away!" I ran to the passage and looked back at them. "Come on!" and with that we began running down the passage but with masks so we wouldn't breath in the red water.

"Russell, how much farther?" Ed asked as we ran. "We're almost there! there's a spring where the red water comes out!" Russell replied but then stopped running when we noticed the path was blocked. "That Mugwar! He blocked our way!" Aaron said. Ed walked over to the wall. "I'm gonna drag him out of there!" Ed then destroyed the wall but we noticed Mugwar was there with a cannon and shot it to us. "What?!" I grabbed Aaron's arm and pulled him out of the way as we hid behind part of a wall.

"I'll never surrender the spring!" Mugwar yelled at us. "As long as I have this water, I can continue researching! I'm not afraid of any State Alchemists!" that's when Ed snapped. He stood where Mugwar could see him. "Now you've said it, Mugwar! Don't you mock the State Alchemists!" Ed then transmuted so the wall would grow back and at the same time Mugwar fired the cannon. "Die!" BOOM!

The explosion caused the wall to break down again but nobody got hurt. Mugwar fell to the floor due to the explosion. "Do you see now?" Ed asked as he stepped forward to Mugwar. "I'm on an entirely different level than you!" that's when the ground started to shake. "What's that?" Mugwar then turned to the spring. "Ed! That's enough! Let's get out of here!" Russell yelled. "Brother!" Mugwar then started crawling towards the spring.

"I won't give up… this spring…!" that's when red water started spraying everywhere. The a huge boulder fell on Mugwar. "Gah!" we started running through the passage again but this time trying to get out of here. We stopped when sounds were coming from behind us. "It's the water! The red water is overflowing!" Russell said. Ed then transmuted a wall to give us more time. "That should hold it for now!" "Are the other places al right?" Al asked. "The bedrock will be unstable after that shock. Let's go!" and again we began to run.

We had finally made it outside and saw that the red water as coming out. Ed and I ran over and transmuted huge walls that surrounded the mansion so the water wouldn't reach the town. "Now, if we can just stop it from coming out…" Ed said, it was quite for a moment before Fletcher ran to a tree and began drawing a transmutation circle. He put his forehead on the circle and all the trees started to glow. The trees then glowed red as they began to absorb all the red water. "The trees… they're absorbing the red water!" I said looking amazed as the trees were now red.

"Brother, there were those kinds of trees in the laboratory, too!" Al explained. "You had them absorb the red water to detoxify it?" Ed asked remembering the plants. Russell and the girl walked over to Fletcher and began helping him. After a while all the trees had absorb all the red water. "Those guys did it." Ed said as we watched the brothers and girl. The trees had turned blue and then disappeared.

Later that Day~

We where on the train ready to go. "Here. These are from Belsio." Elisa said as he handed me the basket of bread. "Thanks!" I smiled. "Big brothers and big sister, take care!" Elisa said. "Come see us again!" Fletcher said. "Mm hmm, we'll come again for sure!" Al replied. "You bet!" I said pumping my fist up.

Ed's POV

I looked at Russell. "You sure you can get by in this town?" I asked him. "We'll accept whatever's coming to us." Russell replied. "Working with Belsio, my powers will be useful." he then got a serious face. "Ed, are you still going to search for the Philosopher's Stone?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah" I replied. "Look, how about I tell you how to condense a red stone?" this surprised me. "What?" "Not by way of apology, it's just I think you should know." I smiled and shook my head. "We don't need that stuff. We'll find it on our own. Count on it, I'm not the only one who needs it. Suki does too." "Ed! Let's come back again!" Suki said smiling. "Yeah! We're sure to make this town better!" Fletcher agreed.

Mitsuki's POV

"When you do, Big brother, be taller, okay?" Elisa said, 'Oh no.' I thought as I grabbed Ed so he wont get any ideas of jumping out of the window. "What?! Why, you! That wasn't very nice!" Ed exclaimed. The train then started running and we waved goodbye to them. "Goodbye!" "Bye-Bye!"

When we couldn't see them anymore I sat down next to Al and pulled out an envelope. I smirked evilly. Everyone looked at me curiously and confused. "Hey Suki, where did you get that letter from?" I didn't answer, I just opened it and started reading it. That's when I got to the part I wanted to be in and started laughing.

"Mitsuki? What's wrong?" Al asked me. I pointed to the sentence that made me laugh in which he also started laughing. "Hey what's wrong?!" Ed asked as he tried to take the letter away from me. "Okay! Here!" I gave it to him and both Ed and Aaron read it. Ed looked shocked while Aaron joined Al and I laughing.

Ed frowned. "Oh come on! He is younger than me and taller!" but we continued laughing. "Hey! Stop laughing already!" Ed yelled. We stopped and started eating some bread. I looked out the window and smiled.

**Hey Guys! Long time no see! I finally finished! I can wait for the next chapter! Chapter 11: Fullmetal and Metal Vs Flame!**

**Ja Ne!**

**~Ed FanGirl**


End file.
